


Fate's a Bitch

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Series: Fate's A Bitch AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demon Deals, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fast feels, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Gorgive some spelling, M/M, Might edit more tags as story progresses, Past Child Abuse, Please read, Psychological Drama, Sacrifice, Some characters in person, Story being revised and re written, Touch-Starved, others in mention - Freeform, protective dipper, sometimes its hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: Wirt couldn’t help letting out a laugh as the Mothman was shooed away by a pajama clad elderly woman with curlers in her hair.A chilly breeze blew by and Wirt curled more into Dipper’s side, the other was taking notes.“You know,” Wirt looked to him, “I might be a Mothman.” Before Dipper could retort how that was implausible Wirt continued, “Not physically. I mean...Life is full of those lights, little moments, sparks of love, laughter and adventure, no matter how small.”His eyes went distant,“When your life is void of all that, you tend to forget it exists, so when it shows up, you don’t mind there’s an old lady shooing you away from it after awhile, because you at least got a bit of it.”Dipper caressed his cheek, a gentle grin on his face. “Did you find your light pole?” He chuckled.Wirt smiled lopsidedly. “Yeah...Maybe.”Wirt and Greg’s parents are dead so it’s up to Wirt to protect his brother from the life his father demands of them.Little does he know how much of his life will be flipped around once he meets Dipper and his nosy ways.Wirt’s hiding secrets and Dipper is determined to follow him, even if it leads to a place he’s not ready to be.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Gregory & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Wirt, Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Fate's A Bitch AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for this installation will be in prologue. 
> 
> *meant to put it here but...yeah I messed up* 
> 
> Hopefully this one goes smoother than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m scrapping and redoing this story since before it felt rushed and clunky. Some things will stay the same but most of it is changed. Like chapter one will still have most of the dialogue from chapter 2 of previous installment. 
> 
> Greg is closer to like 9 or 10 in this, Wirt and the others are like 17 maybe 18 ( haven’t decided) I hope this turns out better than before.

The moon was full and bright as the autumn wind briskly blew the man’s hair back.  
Slowing, he looked around. The field was silent. He panted.  
He looked around his torso, searching for the wound. He put pressure on the bullet wound, hissing at the pain shooting up his side.  
He had to get to the hospital. He had to run. But...where even was he? He was at a club, he drank way too much, a woman batted charcoal eyes and he followed. He remembered she bit his lip hard when he kissed her in his drunken state.  
Then...nothing. He licked his lips and felt the taste of iron, a scab forming.  
He heard a gunshot and fell. Another bullet to his gut.  
He heard the crunching of the tall grass as two dark figures approached.  
He could barely make out their features in his position.  
“H-help.” He croaked. 

“You know how to load a gun, Greg.” The taller said, not breaking eye contact.  
The man recognized the voice, vaguely. The woman only spoke when he’d man handled her a bit. But the taller one was a man, no doubt. 

“A trick?” He grunted, trying and failing to move.  
The smaller reloaded the smaller pistol and looked up. The smaller was definitely a child. “No, kid, don’t. Come on. I have little ones and a wife.”  
The taller scoffed. “Then you truly are an idiot. Come on Greg, we’re burning nightlight.” 

The smaller nodded and aimed the gun at the man’s head. “Thank you, Sir.” He looked to the other, “See? I know to use manners.”

Birds and critters flew and scurried along as the gunshot rang through the area. 

The taller began to drag the body back, the smaller striking up a conversation as they headed home. 

The cabin door creaked on old hinges as the dawn was rising. The younger was behind the taller as the man entered into the living area.  
“Dinner is in the oven for you. Our bags are packed. Uhm- G-Greg helped out to-tonight. May we head to bed? Greg still has s-school.” The taller shakily said, making sure Greg was behind him.  
His body became tense as the man went up and caressed his cheek, his hands freezing.  
“Good.” He went to touch Greg, but the taller put his hand out, his hands trembled.  
The man stood taller, eyes boring into the other’s. “Congratulations, Gregory.” 

Greg nodded without looking at the man. “Thank you.” 

The man hummed. “We leave after Gregory goes to school. I’ll allow farewells since he’s done so well.” 

The taller cleared his throat. “W-where might we be headed? You never specified.” 

The man grinned, so blue they might be white eyes looked towards the elder child.  
“Gravity Falls, Oregon for work. We might be able to stay awhile.” His voice was deep. 

The taller only nodded, not taking his eyes off the man and pushed Greg down the hall towards the bath. Greg looked up, worry on his brow. 

“Wirt?” He quietly asked. 

Wirt got him into the bath, water hot, and kissed his forehead. “Make sure to say goodbye to everyone you were friends with. I’m proud of you, Greg. Though, work on aim. We can’t have the luxury of missing on our side all the time.” He tapped Greg’s head.  
Greg nodded. No time for talking then. He got an idea.  
“Oh, I know. What if-“

Greg spoke adamantly and excitedly about their coming adventures. About how things could go. A new place meant new adventures and new ways to make his brother and father proud. 

Besides...what could go wrong?


	2. Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a whole new story! I’m sorry! I’ll be using bits of what I liked from the previous version but ya. There will be some considerable changes.

It was the beginning of summer in Gravity Falls and Dipper crouched near one of the shelves of The Shack, re-stocking Mystery Shack snow globes and nick-nacks. 

He was tired from doing an all-nighter researching the occult and getting their things unpacked.   
Mabel had cashier duty that day and he could hear her listening to Sev'ral Timez new CD. They'd been coming back to Gravity Falls each summer and the occasional visit since that first summer when they were 12 and sometimes even winter break.  
By now, Dipper had sleeve tattoos of protective sigils and some he got cause Mabel insisted, their parents weren’t happy but their Grunkles convinced them it was fine. 

Robbie had done them for him, saying "Now that you're older, no point being a wimpy kid. Wendy would do it." Robbie had uttered with a smirk, knowing he got Dipper's goat with that one.  
It was a hot day, like usual in Gravity Falls, luckily not as hot as that one year where they discovered the pool. He wiped his brow, having left his hat, the fur one that used to be Wendy's, with Mabel on the counter. He wore a navy blue shirt, his thin vest, one orange one, hanging up, he had tears in his jeans. He saw Mabel dance around, the protective tattoos up her legs she had showing cause of the shorts she wore, hair up in a ponytail, crafted sweater around her waist and crafted tank top on with a unicorn that said "Unicorn's suck" on it. 

It had been a pretty smooth summer as usual, still they had to deal with the strangeness that came with Gravity Falls, but they didn't have to deal with any demons since the Bill fiasco, everyone grateful for that.  
He heard a backdoor open and Pacifica came out, holding 2 glasses of Mabel Juice and one of an iced coffee. Pacifica had been pretty cool, she left her family and Soos and Melody let her live in The Shack in exchange for working and helping out when needed, other than her regular work year round. 

She usually got a break when summer came around as thats when the twins came back. Her and Mabel kept in touch year round and they began dating last summer. Pacifica cut her blonde hair, now it was more like a pixie cut, her nails still done, but not as long, she had some scars, but she seemed proud of them, saying she knew they'd see it as proof of her working hard, trying her best to get out from under the NorthWest shadow. She wore cargo shorts, some old boots Wendy gave her, a purple tank top and she too, had a tattoo on her shoulder, one tying Mabel to her in a way. Dipper remembered that day, as after that speech, Mabel had tackled Pacifica to the ground, laughing and saying how proud she was of Pacifica for how far she came.

"Here, losers. Made some refreshments since I got done with my work. We can all see down the hall now and not have to worry about financials for 2 months. Come now, praise your saviour." Pacifica gloated, giving Mabel her drink, giving her girlfriend a kiss and bringing Dipper his coffee. His eye bags must've been obvious, if the quirked eyebrow he recieved was anything to go by.  
"You're the best, Paz! Almost as good Mabel Juice as when I make it. Soos will be happy knowing he doesn't have to worry about that money stuff." Mabel said after downing some of the drink.

"Yeah, thanks, Paz. Though, I on the other hand, appreciate you didn't give me that death juice." Dipper laughed, taking a drink of his own. All three were around the register, taking a break.  
"Oh, yeah, Mabs, did you hear theres a new doctor in town? I forgot to tell you guys.” Pacifica brought up, most likely just wanting to talk.  
"Nuh uh. Why? What happened to the local doctor here?" Mabel's eyes glittered, Dipper turned his head towards them to listen in. 

He knew even if it was directed at Mabel, in reality it was directed to both.  
"He retired, dude was, like 90 or something. So they got this guy from across the country to move here and start. Rumor is, New Guy is young but super brilliant in his doctor work, so he'd be perfect, I guess. That's at least what Mayor Tyler said. Though, until everyone meets him or gets more info, theres not much else. Except for his name. Dr. Flint. Mysterious if you ask me." Pacifica stopped, taking a drink of her dino-less juice. 

Mabel's eyes were light up, obviously excited to meet a new person. Dipper, on the other hand, pondered. He had to check out this new doctor.  
"Yo! Earth to Dip-n-dot. What are ya thinking about, Bro?" Mabel waved her hand in his face.  
"Not much, just, maybe there's something odd about this guy." Dipper trailed off, getting lost in his head again.  
"You're being neurotic, Dipper. I say. I don't think I could take another paranoid Dipper this year." Pacifica rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Mabel.  
"Paz could be right, Dip, buut...my curiosity is peaked as well, so I say, we investigate! Adventure, Shiroshima!" Mabel shot her arms in the air. Dipper laughed and Pacifica rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
They all worked, knowing they couldn't leave The Shack and that there'd be no point investigating until said they knew more.   
Dipper went into the woods later the next night, deciding to monitor the temperature as best as he could and record what he had to. Dipper called it a night, after not much happened aside from some mundane mischief from the Gnomes. He had an early shift the next morning so Mabel and Pacifica could go on a date.  
As he left the entrance of the woods near The Shack, a chill went up his spine. He swore he heard someone asking for help, but it was carried in the wind. 

But, ever curious and thinking it was a spirit, he decided...sleep was for the weak.   
He ventured further again, heading East towards the noise. He made sure his camera was ready.   
Dipper was so far from his normal routes, he almost became lost. Deciding he could explore in the daylight, where it’d be easier to find his way, he turned, but yelped when some light of the moon bounced off a pair of glowing iridescent eyes, startling him and putting his nerves on end.

“Hello? Uh...I’m not sure what you are.”   
Dipper went to bring his flashlight up, only for it to not work. A lantern lowly illuminated the area of its hold, a dark hand, black even in the lantern light, beckoned him. 

“I’m gonna say, no thanks.” Dipper went to walk away when he heard laughter. The color drained from his face. Panic struck him fast, his heart beating wildly.   
The thing got closer and grasped his wrist. The hand felt human.   
The eyes weren’t as wide and the creature put distance. It smelled of oil, fur and wood.  
Dipper was weak to follow, he gulped, his anxiety still on full throttle. He wasn’t sure if this thing was friend or foe or-or-

He saw the beginning of the edge of the woods, he knew where. The creature released him and Dipper stopped, about to question it.  
He heard the child-like laughter again and ran out. His fear keeping him from thanking the creature. 

Dipper sat at the counter the next day, big mug of coffee beside him as he read through books on Forest Mysteries. He just got done with a big tourist rush, the afternoon sun beating down through the windows. He felt as content as he usually would. Grunkle Stan and Ford would be back from the stores a couple towns over soon. Stan insisting they “stake out the competition”. He had yet to have any luck finding out what was going on. Dipper hoped Ford would know more about this than himself, his mind still not knowing what it was he saw. 

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, hearing the door chime, he turned to greet the customers.  
"Welc-" Dipper was cut off by a kid.  
"Whoa, Wirt! Look at all this! And it's near the woods! How cool is that?! This. Is. Amazing!" Said kid was running around, he wore a wok as a hat and green overalls. The older kid, Wirt, if that's who the younger was talking to, just followed along, quietly trying to warn the kid to be careful. The usual scolding thing that usually parents would do.   
When Dipper got a good look at Wirt, he observed how tall the guy was. He looked young, maybe around his own age, wore a thin white turtle neck, with an thin orange sweater over it. His sienna hair sticking out in odd spots. In the afternoon light Dipper couldn't help but stare at how beautiful the man looked, his dark eyes lightening while he smiled at his sibling’s antics.

Dipper didn't realize he was out right staring until dark eyes locked with his own caramel ones.  
"H-how can I help you?" Dipper's voice cracked and he blushed. It's been 3 years since his last voice crack.  
"Not with much, thank you. I apologize for Greg. He's, uh, excited." Wirt blushed, the color highlighted against his cheekbones. Wirt fidgeted, his hands folded behind himself. He wore a satchel.   
"Well, you can ask me anything, I've been here since I was, like, 12. Speaking of, I haven't seen you two around. Tourists?" Dipper asked. He knew he was being nosy, but that little (okay big) part of him that was naturally curious was budding its head and, the guy was cute, he had to admit.  
"Uh, not exactly. We moved here last Winter for my father’s work. So to me, you’re the new guy. You’ve been coming here each year?” Wirt quirked his brow, messing with the hair by his ear. Dipper’s heart raced.  
Wait.  
What?  
'Oh no.'  
Dipper only felt that feeling once before and that was when he began to like Wendy. But he'd just met the guy! ‘Dumb heart. Okay, don’t panic, Dipper. Maybe this is actually medical? Yeah, I’ve been drinking coffee 2 days straight. Yeah.’ He thought, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Dipper Pines, at your service." Dipper tipped his hat, watching as Wirt smiled, his hand going to his mouth, eyes crinkling.  
"What a gentleman.”  
Dipper looked into the man's eyes at that and his blush deepened. It was amazing the amount of amusement that shone in his dark eyes. The kid, Greg, poked his head out a door,  
"Wirt! There's more! Come look, come look!" Greg ran over and grabbed Wirt's hand, Dipper saw Wirt relax completely, a gentle smile on his lips as he gazed at his brother.

Wirt looked to him, “I’m Wirtham Flint, this is my brother Gregory McLaughlin. Wirt and Greg for short. Sorry, I realized I never introduced us even though you did. I better go. He’s excited. He hasn’t gotten-um-out much. Or- like- to this part of town.” Wirt blushed and stumbled his words as his brother pulled him.   
Dipper watched them go around some of the other attractions, he took a drink of his coffee, mind beggining to flit to the brothers and specifically the odd man, his mind forgetting to latch to the tid-bit about Wirt's father.  
Hours seemd to pass. The brothers finally came back, Greg laughing, but seeming calmer, 'Must've burned off some energy.' Dipper thought, still looking through a book. Wirt kept his hand on Greg's back, leading them towards the door, not having bought anything, common for some.  
"Come, on, let's get dinner, Greg. Beau should still be working." Wirt spoke softly, it drew Dipper in.  
"You'll be back, right? I mean, I'm sure you didn't see everything we have to offer here, a-and, um..” Dipper knew he was grasping at straws. He also knew they'd most likely be back, but his nerves got to him. He blushed.  
Wirt looked at him, his eyes crinkling again and he smiled, eyes seeming to glisten in the dying sunlight.  
"Of course. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a couple days, who knows, but yes, Mr. Pines, we'll be back." Wirt pushed Greg out the door and before closing it behind himself, he looked back at Dipper, lips curling, "Don't miss us too bad." With that, Wirt left, the bell chime quickly following suit.  
Dipper's blush came fast and spread like a fire to his ears and down his neck. He swore his heart stopped at that low tone and those lips. Not long after, still staring off, blush subdued but not gone, Mabel and Pacifica returned.  
"Hey, bro bro, what's happa-nen?" Mabel asked, jumping to sit on the counter top. Pacifica stood beside her and looked at Dipper.  
"Dipper. Hey, para-nerd. Mabs is talking to you." Pacifica snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, making his blink and it seemed he just noticed they were there.  
"Oh, hey guys, when'd you get back?" Dipper asked, trying to fix himself from looking like he was lost in thought.  
"Uh, just now, Dip. I asked what was happening? Man, I've never seen you this spaced out, hahaha, not even after reading a good book or solving a good mystery. So-" Pacifica cut off her girlfriend,  
"So what the flying fuck, Dip? You're acting odd." Mabs giggled at her girlfriend's language.  
"Yeah, what Paz said." Mabel continued to giggle, making Dipper blush again. He wasn't sure, no, he was. He wasn't telling them, especially Mabel. Pacifica would act normal if he told her about Wirt, Mabel on the other hand would resort to her past "Love Guru Mabel" self.  
"Not much, just thinking about anomalies. How was the date?" Dipper tried to avert the attention, but judging by the looks he got, that attempt was not going to work. 

Therefore, since they were back and he wasn't addressing it, Dipper grabbed his book and ran away, dodging Mabel's hand, though he appreciated that Pacifica let him go.

He was walking down the sidewalk as he spotted the tall guy-Wirt. He was with his brother, carrying a crate and chatting. Dipper watched for awhile as they did some chores and labor for the elderly townsfolk. Something stirred in his chest the longer he looked and observed. 

He startled when he swore charcoal eyes locked to his. He put his head down and walked away, hoping he imagined those eyes on him.


	3. Gnomes...Again

A town over, Wirt and Greg were wandering. They’d just gotten done with dinner and decided to take a stroll before heading back. The sky was dark, air warm.  
“Hey, Wirt. What do you say to a frog that has a owie?” Greg was skipping around his brother, happy it was just them. 

“I don’t know, Greg. Will you tell me?” Wirt seemed more tired than Greg, but smiled anyway. 

Greg giggled, grabbing his brother’s hand and swinging it. “Ribbit!!” 

Wirt chuckled. “Got me there.”  
The joke didn’t make sense but he’d smile anyway because Greg was silly. 

Greg giggled, then his smile lessened. “Do you know how late Beau is working?” 

Wirt hummed as they stopped at the bus. “Afraid I don’t, Greg. Why?” 

Beau was usually erratic when it came to personal punctuality.

Greg went silent for a bit before grabbing his brother’s hand. “I’d like to sleep.” 

Wirt chuckled sadly. “I know. I have some new music so how about I play it so you can sleep? I’ll stay up.” 

The last bus of the night arrived and they boarded. It headed towards Gravity Falls and Wirt starred out the window. He held Greg close, allowing him to begin nodding off. Once he knew he was dozing, Wirt glanced to study his brother. 

Greg had dark rings under his eyes, his complexion wasn’t as healthy, his hands were dry and blistered from the recent training Beau had been putting him through. Beau had been making go hunting, getting Greg “ready” to hunt like Wirt and Beau. Wirt wasn’t about to allow it to fruit. 

Wirt felt guilt like heat in his belly. He didn’t have the heart to tell Greg-more like he’d be worried what Greg would do-if he told him that Beau was going easy on him. 

He picked Greg up as they came to their stop. He tried to not jostle him too badly, wanting Greg to get rest.  
He worried his lip. Greg was getting older. Bigger. Wirt wasn’t sure when Beau would start being harsher with Greg, or begin to undermine what Wirt said was in Greg’s best interest.  
On Greg’s end, Wirt knew he was having trouble. It was like Greg knew when Beau was back and would be awake, his sleep was fitful. He only ever called for their parents in his nightmares but acted like he was adjusting well when up, or in Beau’s presence. 

But...he knew all of it was taking its toll on the kid. If he didn’t stop hunting animals and seeing the humans he and Beau got, Greg wouldn’t be Greg.  
Thinking back, that last shot, before they moved, he hated how casual Greg acted. Okay, yes, the guy was a creeper, but Wirt was more concerned with Greg than really the lives of others. It needed to stop before it became worse.  
Wirt was surprised when Greg didn’t wake from nightmares involving that first night the year previous too. 

He went down the dirt road leading through the woods towards the house.  
If he was lucky, Beau wouldn’t be home. 

He looked ahead as they came through the dense border of bushes and trees. He halted at the door. He felt it.  
He didn’t turn as he heard his father’s truck pull up.  
Greg began to stir, feeling his brother’s tense body.  
“We back?” He groggily asked, but tensed as well seeing the familiar truck. 

Wirt could feel how tensed Greg became as little shakes went through his body. What Beau was putting him through, must be worse than what Wirt thought.  
Anger coiled in his throat. 

“Wirt! He-he has someone.” Greg whispered near his ear, his voice trembling, fearful.  
Wirt turned and indeed saw someone. He held Greg closer as his father dragged the thrashing person with ease, their mouth gagged.  
He set Greg down, about to usher him inside, body already trying to shield him. 

“Not so fast, Wirtham. Gregory needs to learn.” Beau’s voice was low. 

“T-then the gun.” Wirt said. He hated that Greg even had to do the last, but he knew if Greg wanted to say goodbye to the people he knew, he’d have to do something in exchange.  
At least with a gun it was fast, if done right. You didn’t have to look or feel their life draining. 

Beau scrunched his nose, pulling out a blade, too small for Beau’s large hands, but...  
It clicked.  
“No.” Wirt said, back straightening. 

The amusement left Beau’s eyes. He huffed smoke out his nose, startling the brothers as he slammed the person’s head against the hood of the truck until the man’s hat fell and he knocked out. 

He almost looked surprised that Wirt denied him what he wanted. Greg was silent behind him, clutching his pant leg and Wirt could hear him whispering “Leave us, leave us now please.” Over and over. 

“Gregory.” Beau said. 

Wirt felt his hairs bristle. The air changing. Tonight was different it seemed. His father must’ve grown bored. He wasn’t aware of his eyes changing iridescent as he bent his arm, opening the door and not breaking eye contact with Beau.  
“Greg. Inside now.” 

He heard Beau chuckle before Greg could barely make it through the door. Both freezing.  
“He’s seen death, Boy. As I recall, he’s killed.” 

Wirt crossed his arms. “Death and killing are different things. He’s shot once.” 

“Gregory, come.” Beau ushered him. 

Wirt saw Greg hesitate as his feet shuffled. 

“Gregory.” Beau said again, lowly. 

Greg went passed Wirt slowly, he didn’t want to. 

Wirt felt his body moving on its own as Beau smiled gently and stretched out his hand for Greg to take the knife. He dashed passed Greg and moved Beau’s arms above him, when he reached him, the knife tumbling out of his grip. His father broke out of his shock and after he yanked his hands free, he grasped Wirt’s throat in a tight crushing grip.  
“BOY.” He snarled. 

He heard Greg running towards and Wirt took out the gun he always carried, it cold against his palm and shot the unknown man in the head, his aim slightly off due to the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.  
Beau dropped him, giving a couple good kicks, Wirt felt something crack. 

As he gasped for air, Greg kneeled next to him. Wirt looked at the worry on Greg’s face, a look he rarely saw.  
He shook his head, looking at Beau’s blank face.  
“I don’t want Greg doing this. If-if he must kill, I’d rather it be animals. I won’t allow anything else.” ‘I shouldn’t be allowing even that.’ He thought bitterly. 

Beau hummed. “You seem to think you have the upper hand here, Wirtham. I guess that was a waste now. See if he’s edible. Not much I can do. You seem to think I’m the enemy, Wirtham. I’m retiring.”  
With that Beau went passed them and into the house, presumably to sleep. 

Once he was out of sight, Greg breathed again, looking to the man. His face scrunched. “Wirt? I think this is that lake guard guy. You know, the son of the town crazy man.” 

Wirt looked over. Greg was right. “Remember, don’t say anything. Let them think it was a missing person.” 

Greg nodded and began inspecting Wirt’s injuries. “Greg?” His brother looked to him. “Are you so used to death it means nothing?” 

Greg scrunched his brows. “I don’t like seeing them. But, you need it and I thought it came with the job.”

Wirt didn’t realize that sentence would break him. He took a shuddering breath. Hunting, feeding, torturing those who didn’t deserve it. Being weak to Beau, only able to resist so much at a time before the odds dwindled. Such was their lives.  
“Let me get him taken care of and we’ll camp out.” 

Greg shook his head. “I don’t know if I can sleep.” 

Wirt sighed, getting up with a pained grunt. “Then we’ll walk until you get tired.” 

Wirt took the corpse to the back cellar, the air crowded but cooler. Greg didn’t want to go inside, so he was forced to listen to music on high volume and wear a blind fold as Wirt worked. This part was normal for him. Though he saw some bodies, Wirt would never allow him to see more. He waited patiently for what felt like hours, no closer to feeling tired. 

When Wirt tapped on his head, he turned off the music and removed the blindfold.  
“Let’s go.”  
And like usual, you couldn’t even tell there was a dead person there. Just the overwhelming scent of blood that hung in the room. 

They walked and walked, Wirt making it a game of ‘who can memorize the forest faster’ and Greg was all for it. 

They must’ve made it across town, because as the dawn light broke through the clouds of night, they came across The Mystery Shack. 

“Hey kid. Psst.” Both brothers jumped and looked around frantically for the placement of the voice. “Down here.”  
They looked down and Wirt grasped Greg, letting out a yelp of surprise seeing a...gnome? 

“Wow, Wirt! It’s a garden gnome! Or a really short man!” Greg exclaimed loudly. 

“I-uh see that, Greg. What do you need?” Wirt cleared his throat. 

The gnome reached a hand out. “I’m Jeff. We’ve seen that shorter one, you said Greg?- Yeah, we’ve seen him around and we think he’d be perfect to be our gnome queen.” 

Wirt was shocked into silence. “Like...for the day? Wait-what am I saying? No! You cannot, he’s 9 years old!” 

Greg laughed. “You mean like playing house? Don’t worry, Wirt. It’s probably nothing.” 

Jeff shook his head. “No, I mean bearing all 10,000 of us and being our queen for all eternity!” 

Even Greg went quiet. Realizing this crazy gnome was serious.  
“I’m gonna have to say no. I have lots of none of your business stuff to do.” 

Jeff sighed and both brothers thought he was going to leave. “Then you leave me no choice. I asked nicely, so...we’re taking you by force.” 

“Wha-“ Wirt was cut off when hoards of gnomes appeared and some tackled him down, using numbers to outweigh his height. He tried reaching for Greg who was being tied and carried off my another large hoard. 

“Wirt!” Greg called out, sounding frightened, as he was quickly dragged underground through a burrow.  
Wirt’s heart dropped. He tried struggling out of the binds only for a gnome to loosen them and run off before Wirt could swipe him. 

Wirt panted, panic rising high in his throat. He blinked away the light that was shining off glass windows from The Shack near by. He needed to get help. Ohh~ they might think he was crazy. He groaned, it turning into a whine.

Wirt stood and took the chance. He knocked loudly since it was still early. He fidgeted before going to knock again, only for the door to open and he ended up knocking harshly on a furry hat. 

Wirt startled and began apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry! And-and I know it’s super early and I’m going to sound crazy- I mean of course I’m going to, you don’t know me- but anyway my bro-“ 

The other boy, Dipper, Wirt remembers, held up his hand. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, looking like he either just woke up or had an all nighter judging from his lack of shirt but appearance of shoes and pants. “Hold on. Slow down. What happened?” 

Wirt wrung his hands. “These-these...gnomes took my brother into a burrow to be their queen and I don’t know where they’d be and-and...”  
he began to get worked up again but a surprisingly hot hand reached and rubbed his back to help calm him. 

“Gnomes took your brother? Did I hear that right?” He walked inside to fetch a shirt, blushing having realized he wasn’t wearing one. 

Wirt nodded. He didn’t open his mouth, too worried he’d work himself into a tizzy again.  
Dipper sighed. “God dammit, Jeff.” He grabbed a leaf blower and keys.  
“Come on. Let’s get him. Listen, they’re more of an annoyance than a true threat....unless they create one giant one of them. That happened once. Well, it happened cause they ended up doing the “queen” thing with my sister. You’ll have to meet her sometime. Here, get on.”  
Dipper handed him a helmet, Wirt noticed he had a quad. He looked to Dipper, who shrugged.  
“Better maneuvering in the woods.” 

Wirt nodded and put the helmet on. When Dipper started the quad, Wirt wasn’t sure where to put his hands. He saw a freckled arm and hand pull one of his hands around near his waist. Wirt got the gist of it and wrapped his longer arms tightly around Dipper’s waist, not being able to see the blush and breath hitch of said boy in front as they took off.  
Wirt tightened his grip as he realized how fast the machine could go and what a frantic driver Dipper seemed to be. 

He hoped Greg was okay.


	4. Leave It

The last thing Dipper expected to be doing that night-early morning- was driving with a stranger to rescue their sibling from the fucking Gnomes!   
All he’d done was doze after a long night of research and pen chewing. He kept sweeping through the new journals finding out if he could figure out what the thing he saw that other night was. 

He didn’t expect to get hit in the head by a frantic guy panicking about his sibling being kidnapped.   
He also didn’t expect the chill that went up his spine as said guy wrapped his arms around his waist. 

But...there he was. They got deeper into the forest where the grass became moss and the trees denser. He stopped the quad and parked it before they got too deep.   
The other’s, Wirt-he thinks that’s the name- he remembered since it was an odd one- hair was all static as he took off the helmet, a red to his cheeks, probably over heated.   
“Why-why’d we stop?” Wirt asked, hands fiddling with each other like he wasn’t sure how to be still. 

“It’s getting too dense and it would make too much noise. It’s just a bit aways from here. Unless they moved-but I doubt it!” He quickly added upon seeing the panic in the other’s charcoal eyes. Wirt didn’t seem to relax. 

He took Wirt’s hand and pulled him along, “So we don’t get separated.” He muttered. 

Wirt squeezed and Dipper was surprised by how cold and thin his hand seemed.   
“Probably wise since I haven’t memorized the forest here yet.” 

Dipper thought the statement odd, but continued. 

After what felt like an hour, Dipper heard Wirt nervously hum a tune he didn’t recognize.   
“What’s that you’re humming?” He asked, curious.   
He felt the hand jolt in his as the humming stopped. “Oh, sorry. I’ll stop.”   
Dipper turned his head back. “No, no, no, I wasn’t complaining, I just have never heard it before and was curious.” 

Wirt stayed silent for a bit, so Dipper thought he wouldn’t, but after a few minutes, he heard him sing,   
“Led through the mist  
By the milk-light of moon  
All that was lost is revealed  
Our long bygone burdens  
Mere echoes of the spring  
But where have we come and where shall we end?  
If dreams can't come true  
Then why not pretend...”

Dipper stumbled, not realizing how breathtaking and entrancing Wirt’s voice would be. He didn’t quite understand the lyrics, that would bug him, but it was almost a sad tune. Melancholic.   
“Wow...I mean-uhm-your voice-uh I mean-“ Dipper stumbled with his words next and bit his lip to shut himself up. 

He heard Wirt chuckle behind him. They stopped though, once they heard yelling and a obvious child scream. Dipper’s adrenaline spiked and he saw Wirt release his hand and bolt, not even calling out the other’s name. Dipper was on his heels after a moment, surprised at Wirt’s speed.

When they came across the Gnomes, they were trying to change the sibling’s-Greg was his name Dipper was sure- clothes into whatever attire the Gnomes had for “Queens”.   
Greg had tears in his eyes and kept trying to squirm from his restraints. The Gnomes had changed them to pin his hands and legs as to reach his torso. 

Dipper turned on the leaf blower and began sucking up Gnomes but abruptly stopped at a feeling that seemed to hit him like a wave. The hairs on his neck stood. He felt like he was being watched-even though he wasn’t- he could feel pressure.   
He looked for Jeff, spotting him in Wirt’s clutches. Wirt was hunched over and had Jeff’s face in his hands, a terrified look across his Gnome face. He could vaguely hear Wirt say something about coming near them again and eradicating the Gnome species.   
While Wirt did that, Dipper cut Greg loose, but his eyes caught scars and red markings along what part of his body he could see before Greg fixed his clothes. Scrunching his brow and actually taking a moment to look at Greg, he noticed in the low dawn light he looked battered, light bruises and the red marks turning pink, his hands looked a bit cracked as he adjusted his clothes.   
Dipper bit his lip, unsure what the cause was. He couldn’t blame them all on the Gnomes, some of the wounds were old and healing.   
Part of him wanted to brush it off as Greg being rambunctious, as he saw that day, but there was a nagging doubt worm in his ear. 

He looked up when he heard footsteps, looking he saw Wirt gently pick up Greg, shushing him as Greg trembled.   
Dipper observed as well.   
He noticed bruises forming on Wirt’s neck that definitely weren’t there before.   
Without thinking, Dipper reached out and brushed his fingertips against the skin of Wirt’s neck.   
It got an immediate reaction, as Wirt flinched away, looking at Dipper with wide eyes.   
“We-we should h-head back. Can-can we hitch a ride back?” Wirt stuttered out, obviously nervous. 

Dipper nodded. “Sure. I’m not about to let you guys walk home. How’s he doing? I saw the Gnomes roughed him up.” 

Wirt looked surprised and at first Dipper might’ve thought from the injuries, but instead, in a whisper soft voice, “Even after I woke you up and dragged you out here? We-we caused you enough trouble.” 

Dipper’s brows raised. “I’m not going to leave you guys to get lost. I’d be worried all day until I knew you guys were safe. Where do you guys live?” 

Wirt was silent for awhile. Greg had fallen asleep with his arms around Wirt’s neck as Wirt held him close, his arms acting as a seat. Dipper found it oddly cute. 

Wirt bit his lip, thinking. “From The Mystery Shack, we’re on the hills behind the NorthWest mansion. So...other side of town?” 

Dipper cocked a brow. “What were you two doing walking around before it was even light out in a forest you aren’t familiar with?” 

Wirt seemed to hold Greg tighter. “Just a stroll to wear him out. We hadn’t realized how far we walked.” 

Dipper hummed at that. It made sense, so he ignored the pestering doubt that agitated his paranoia. 

Since Wirt was holding Greg and even though it was getting lighter, Dipper put his hand on the small of Wirt’s back to guide them back to the quad.   
Wirt began to hum a different tune, this time it sounded like a lullaby, keeping something precious asleep. 

Greg had been woken up by the noise and moved groggily when they got off. Greg pouted, not wanting to walk.   
Dipper saw Wirt chuckle and bend down to pick him up again, but Dipper got an idea.   
“Hey. Uh, why don’t you two stay and take a nap for a few hours...or something?” ‘Or something? Come on Dip!’ 

The sun was beginning to rise more, the sky turning to a lighter blue, purple between the horizon. Wirt looked towards it.   
“It’s awfully late-or early-wouldn’t your family be waking soon? We couldn’t impose.” 

Dipper scoffed. “I guess it depends on how deep of a sleeper you are. They’ll probably be rowdy as they get up and moving, but everyone has stuff going on today so they’ll be out before long.” 

Wirt bit his lip again, eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to think for awhile, before sighing and picking Greg up, getting him comfortable.   
He looked to Dipper and he swore he saw a torn look in those dark eyes, but then Wirt smiled. It wasn’t a happy one, Dipper could tell.   
“I’m sorry for the trouble and thank you. Really. But I should get him back. Let me know a way we can repay you for your help.” 

Wirt went to turn to walk, but something told Dipper to make them stay, so he grasped Wirt’s elbow, jerking and startling the taller teen.   
“No, you can repay me by taking me up on my offer. It’s a long walk and you look exhausted, even Greg has fallen back asleep. Please, Wirt?”   
He said his name in a whisper, unsure why he did. But it seemed to have the desired effect, as Wirt looked at him confused and biting his lip again. He sighed.   
“Just a few hours. Once your family wakes, we’ll leave.” 

Dipper nodded. “Okay.” 

Everyone was still asleep when they entered the back part of The Shack.   
Not much had changed to it over the years except more safety measures and realistic attractions. That, and a variety of souvenirs.  
Dipper offered them his bed, he wasn’t going to sleep, but Wirt refused and said the couch was fine. Dipper had a suspicion it was so he could be woken up instead of actually sleeping. 

Dipper had raised a brow at that only for Wirt to narrow his eyes.   
“You know, Greg looks absolutely exhausted. It would be terrible, for after a long night, he was woken up by rowdy people simply getting ready for the day?” 

Dipper scratched his jaw where a bit of stubble was forming. Wirt glared at him. He knew what game he was playing. But...it didn’t change that Dipper did have a point. He sighed.   
“Fine. But just until everyone wakes, then make us leave.” 

Dipper put his hands up complacently and smiled. “Okay.” 

Dipper forgot what a mess his room was and blushed.   
Wirt shrugged, placing Greg gently on the inside of the mattress, the other curling up.   
“Mine’s no better. Just different items, haha.” He laughed lightly. 

Dipper began to push him towards the bed as well, not falling for any funny games. He gently pushed Wirt’s chest until his knees hit the bed and Wirt clumsily flopped back. He hooded his eyes and smirked.   
“So quick to get me to bed, Dipper?” He whispered as to not wake Greg.  
Dipper wasn’t entirely sure why, but he blushed so fast his head became dizzy. He blushed across his nose and cheeks and up his ears.   
“I-uh-g-goodnight!” His voice cracked which was horribly embarrassing as is since he hadn’t had a voice crack in a few years.   
He heard Wirt chuckle as he left the room as fast as he could, trying to hide his face with one hand, not sure why he was blushing in the first place. He was partly sure it was his voice, his mind unhelpfully supplied.

Time passed, where everyone woke up, not surprised Dipper was, and got ready for their day. The Grunkles had the shop and Mabel and Paz had some outside work at other jobs until later. Melody and Soos were on vacation since the Grunkles were back-along with the twins- for the summer. 

Dipper didn’t say anything, not wanting to bother with the headache and his sister trying to spy. Or so was his plan.   
It was going fine, he was writing in the new journals, filling in notes that Ford had written before. Mabel and Paz had come back and it was nearing noon, he was letting the guests upstairs sleep as long as he could let them, they must’ve obviously been tired.   
Until he heard footsteps slowly come down the stairs, too heavy to be the kid.   
Dipper looked to check and blushed deeply again.   
Wirt’s long sleeve was stretched and bore part of his collarbone on one side, his hair in disarray more than usual as he rubbed his eyes, covering his mouth with one hand to stifle a yawn.   
Dipper furrowed his brow when he saw how much darker the bruises on Wirt’s neck were than the night previous. He wouldn’t ask out in public though.  
He seemed to waken more upon seeing Dipper.   
“What time is it? I can’t tell.” His voice was gravelly.   
Dipper ignored the confused and surprised looks the girls gave him.   
“About noontime, why?” 

Wirt’s eyes widened and he glared at Dipper. “I TOLD you to only let us sleep a few hours! Fuck!” He turned and ran back up the stairs, mumbling curses and obscenities as he went, especially ones about stupid freckles cuties and their stupid generosity letting them sleep in like the “cute dumb fuck” he was.  
“Greg! Time to wake up!” They could hear him yell. 

“So...who’s your guest, Dip?” Paz asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“He seems...nice.” Mabel added as she ate some candy, her obviously hearing Wirt’s colorful vocabulary.  
Dipper groaned and rubbed his temples. “I met them the other day. They got lost and had some trouble but it was already dawn by the time we got back, so I offered for them to nap here.” 

Paz raised her other brow skeptically but Dipper didn’t do this kind of thing often so neither knew what to think.   
“Well, formally introduce us when they come down.” Mabel said as if it was the obvious next step. 

Wirt was trying to fix his hair as they both came down, clothes as straightened out as they could get after sleeping in them.   
“Wirt, I’m hungry.” Greg said then paused, seeing there was more people than Dipper there.   
He took a deep breath. “Hi! I’m Greg and this is my brother Wirt!” He ran up to Paz and Mabel, shaking their hands. They smiled, obviously thinking he was cute. 

“I’m Mabel and that’s Paz. It’s nice meeting you two.” Mabel grinned wide. 

Wirt fiddled with his hands. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it once he saw how happy Greg looked.   
“Mind if I use your kitchen?” He whispered to Dipper.   
Dipper nodded, about to get up when Wirt seemed to eye what he was working on, the creature from the woods with iridescent eyes.   
Wirt put his finger to his lips. “You won’t find it.”   
Dipper’s brows raised in surprise. “How do you know? You’ve seen it?” His eyes sparkled, his excitement oozing off him.  
Wirt gulped and nodded. “The kitchen?” Wirt pointed.   
Dipper jumped up, beyond excited. “How did you find it, what did it look like? Why won’t I be able to find it?” He began asking questions as he put his hand back on the small of Wirt’s back, pushing him in the direction of the kitchen.   
He wasn’t aware of the three others watching them. 

Wirt began making potatoes and looking for molasses, an odd combination for sure.   
Dipper was quiet long enough to hear Wirt relax and hum a more uplifting tune that had a beat to it.   
Dipper chuckled lowly as Wirt peeled and chopped.   
“What’s that you’re humming now?” He asked, suddenly distracted.   
Wirt startled, having forgotten Dipper was there. “Oh, just a little tune. It’s not really a song. Uh, you were saying about the creature?” Wirt fidgeted, nervous at Dipper’s staring. 

Dipper straightened, not realizing he was laying against the counter staring at the taller boy. “Y-you said I wouldn’t find it.” 

Wirt shrugged, brushing it off. “It is awfully dark at night and you wouldn’t know right? Maybe it was passing through or you seeing it was a mistake in the first place?” 

Dipper hummed. “I’m pretty sure I can find it again. I just have to go back to whatever area I was in.” 

Wirt had the potatoes boiling in broth and sighed.   
Dipper straightened as a rod as Wirt slowly walked up, locking eyes with Dipper, he ran his fingertips up Dipper’s arm, onto his shoulder where Wirt was circling behind him, across the nape of his neck and up his jawline on the other side, locking eyes again, he got practically nose to nose. Dipper shook violently with the chill that wracked his body, his breath catching.   
“You won’t find it because I doubt it wants to be found. It’s dangerous.” 

Dipper was about to retort and ask, but then Wirt’s eyes saddened and he whispered, “I know you’ve seen the bruises on my neck. It’s a violent creature. Unless you want to end up dead, Dipper...leave it.”

He pulled away quickly as he heard the water boiling over on the burner, effectively breaking Dipper out of the strange trance he felt he was under, his mind feeling a bit hazy and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was delirium from lack of sleep.  
Wirt began humming again and Dipper felt that was the end of that conversation.


	5. The Hunt

Wirt ended up making lunch for everyone, though he didn’t make them Greg’s favorite of potatoes and molasses. He added veggies high in fiber and carbs to Greg’s, the 9 year old eating it all. He figured it was the least he could do for their hospitality.  
He tried his best to hide his bruises, now self conscious of them after his admittance to Dipper. Then he gave up trying, part of him thinking he could lie and say he was into some things and it got rough.  
The other three looked at Greg oddly for his food choice, but didn’t question, he was 9 after all. 

“So, where are you two from?” Paz asked as they finished their sandwiches.  
“How did you meet Dip-n-Dot?” Mabel asked excitedly, eyes glinting. 

Wirt chuckled, about to answer when Greg did it for him.  
“We came here after not being on this side of town and he was cashiering and Wirt began talking to him then we explored and left.”  
“We came from some small place across the country. Nowhere important. My-our father got a new job here. We are enjoying it-“ Wirt supplied.  
“I miss the crocs though. They were fun.” Greg added.  
Wirt hummed at that, not commenting on the statement.  
Though he did catch Dipper’s eye and cocked a brow, smirking as he subtly looked him up and down, wanting to play a bit. “Dip-n-Dot, huh?” 

Dipper blushed. “It-its just a nickname.”  
His reaction made Wirt chuckle, a genuine one. Greg looked between them, his brows scrunched.  
Greg grasped his shirt and Wirt leaned down to listen, Greg whispering in his ear.  
“Are you gonna hunt him or is he a friend?” 

Wirt’s smile faltered. He turned his head slightly towards Greg. “Father took you to spy at some point, didn’t he?”  
Greg looked down, about to answer when Wirt felt eyes on them. 

“Something wrong?” Mabel asked. Paz seemed to be observing while Dipper was standing, taking their dishes. 

Wirt stood, ushering Greg too. “No, but we should be going. We’ve imposed enough. We also have a long walk. Come on, Greg.” 

Greg nodded and they both smiled at their hosts. “Thank you for having us.” Greg said, remembering to use his manners. 

“No problem. You can visit anytime.” Dipper said, a lopsided smile on his lips. 

Wirt wanted to assure him they would, but only smirked again, winking at Dipper playfully. “Maybe, Dip-n-Dot Pines.” 

The resulting blush and snickers from the girls was well worth it. He and Greg began their walk home. 

It was nearing dusk when Greg spoke to him.  
“Are you mad at me?” 

Wirt sighed. “Greg, why did you ask that?”  
Greg looked away. “Beau said that’s how you hunt.” 

Wirt stopped, making Greg do the same and took out the small gun from the night before and gave it to Greg, who looked at him hesitantly, big hazel eyes looking at him with concern.  
Wirt’s own gaze was hard, a look he usually saved for hunts or lessons.  
“That gun is your’s, Gregory. That. And a few others as well that Beau makes you use, correct?” 

Greg knew Wirt was upset if he used his full name. Greg looked down, staring at the gun, he thought before speaking. “Yes.”

He saw Wirt nod and push him forward to keep walking. There was a further silence, a tense one as Greg tried to think of how to make Wirt happy again. “I liked lunch. And I didn’t have any nightmares. We should visit soon.”

Wirt sighed and looked down to him. He smiled gently. “I’m glad. You scared me last night. I...I can’t answer your question, Greg. It’s too complicated and uncertain.” 

Greg scrunched his brow. “How?” 

Wirt didn’t reply to that. It was mostly dark when they came up upon the house. A light was on, a truck in the driveway. Beau was home.  
Greg took a deep breath and put the gun and it’s holster, on his pants. Wirt took his hand and they walked in, both tense once again. 

The fire was going as Beau sipped on something dark. He was in his cloak and black clothes, fit for hunting. Wirt almost sighed in relief but luckily he didn’t.  
Beau looked to them.  
“Good news, Wirtham. Gregory. We’re going on a family hunt tonight. Get dressed. Gregory, I have your gun you’ll use in the truck.” 

Wirt glared weakly, Beau’s eyes fixed on his. “Why agree to-to the gun-n-now?” He stuttered. He could feel the energy rushing off Beau.  
He took another sip. “It was so you’d stop fighting me at every little turn. You’ll submit soon. Get.” He waved them off. 

Both boys ran up the stairs and began to get changed as quickly as their shaky hands could. Both could feel the predatory hunger running off the eldest of the home. 

Greg wore black as well, to blend into the woods, along with hunting boots in his size and a thick jacket in case of cold.  
Wirt wore a black long sleeve shirt with black overalls and his cloak, he didn’t bother with shoes. 

The moon was full when they stepped out of the house, the summer night chilly. Beau still didn’t explain where they were headed, but it seemed he didn’t have to. They drove a few towns over, maybe an hour drive. Many were still partying around. Beau removed his cloak and he looked dressed nicely, a small trail of smoke leaving his lips as he walked along, leaving the kids behind.  
To Wirt, that meant he wasn’t going to be the lure of the night. A role he was thankful not to be in after Greg’s question earlier.  
Greg stayed still and quiet. They watched from an alley leading over a wall into a field where the truck was waiting at the entrance of a dirt road.  
Within minutes, Beau had brought their first prey. Greg stayed behind while Wirt was the one to climb over the wall with the prey and begin stacking them. He wasn’t sure how many Beau had planned to hunt. He bound each one tightly, not wanting them to escape shall they wake up.

Beau had grabbed a decent amount. 5 to be exact. Why that number, Wirt couldn’t say. Even the ride back was silent as the wind blew and the moon shone brighter than even the brightest flashlight.

They released and dropped the 5 off in different areas. Beau had a spell on them to make them sleep however long he seemed, they were all different in ethnicity, sex, and height. All were healthy ages.  
“Seems Beau wants a good hunt.” Wirt muttered.  
He approached Beau, who was black as soot and eyes eerily white.  
“Remember what I said about Greg.” 

Beau grasped Wirt’s chin to look up. Wirt tried to hold back the snarl that threatened to escape.  
Beau’s voice was deep. “If he is to be part of this family, he will hunt how we do. Be grateful I’m allowing a gun.” He snarled. “Get him prepared. We’re burning night.” 

Wirt’s eyes turned and he barred his teeth. “Understood, Father.” 

Wirt went to Greg, who was anxiously waiting around. He sighed.  
“Get the gun loaded. Make sure you have plenty of ammo. Stick close to me or scream if you have trouble.” 

Greg looked at him alarmed. He gulped. “B-but Wirt...these people weren’t bad...were they?”  
Wirt shook his head. “That doesn’t matter on hunts, Greg. According to Beau, the fact you’re using a gun is privileged enough.” He took a shuddering breath and furrowed his brow. He didn’t like it. That man’s death the night previous was in vain.  
He felt a lump in his throat when Greg went and hugged him. He was shaking but when he pulled away, he smiled wobbly.  
“I’ll be okay. It’s a hunt. Which means providing for you guys right?” 

Wirt could only kiss his head. They made sure they were ready, more than long enough for Beau to start becoming impatient and irritable. Beside Beau in his hand was a lantern. Wirt glanced to Greg, his gaze lingering at his back and nodded.  
The lantern flickered, a sign the spell was broken. Wirt’s own skin broke out in black soot along his body, his eyes still iridescent from his tiff with Beau. 

The hunt began. 

When Wirt checked on Greg, a few hours later, he got 1, the boy shaking like a leaf as the prey lay in front, a few feet away. Bullet holes in her knee and side and finally her head, right above her left eye. 

Wirt had already got 2 of the others, his feet the only evidence of his kills as blood and gore, dirt and leaves littered them, even in his toenails.  
He approached Greg, the boy flinging himself at Wirt, he began sobbing. Even through his hysterics, he tried to speak. 

Once he calmed enough he looked up at Wirt, guilt written on his face. “S-s-she was...she had-I didn’t- I knew I....her belly!” He wailed again and Wirt looked at Greg’s kill again, trying to see what he was saying. At first he wondered how he didn’t notice before, when he realized the puffy jacket she had been wearing wasn’t on her. Her belly was bulged out, obviously pregnant. Not by long, but enough for an obvious bump. 

Guilt stirred in his belly. “Oh, Greg. You didn’t know. I didn’t know. I should’ve checked. Let’s get you home. I can come back for my prey.” He leaned down to kiss Greg’s head.  
Greg didn’t say anything, he simply stared and that’s when Wirt covered his eyes, not allowing him to look longer. Really, Beau was going to kill him for doing this. Wirt sighed and picked Greg up. Greg had a large smear-hand print- of blood across his face, Wirt had forgotten they were bloody. 

Greg was silent, Wirt hoped it was him processing.  
“Greg.”  
He felt him move. “Please don’t blame yourself. It’s all on us. Beau for picking and me for not checking. Now we know to check.”  
He whispered, trying to convey as much as he could to Greg.  
Greg nodded, sniffling. “Did I do good?”  
Wirt chuckled, kissing Greg’s cheeks and nuzzling him. “Yes. We’ll practice more, but yes, you did wonderful. I’ll be here when you have nightmares.” Not ‘if’ but ‘when’ because Wirt knows, it will haunt him. For how long, he’s not sure. 

They must’ve been getting through the hunt quicker than Wirt thought, as it was still dark even though it had felt like hours, more than it would be dark out.  
He heard struggling and froze. He could feel Beau near, so he must’ve been with a prey. He set Greg down in a thick brush to check. Maybe Beau could grab the kills or at least assist in moving.  
He froze again for a moment when he saw who Beau had. It wasn’t one of the prey that was caught. 

Beau had Dipper wrapped in vines of Edelwood and Dipper was littered with cuts and bruises. He had a bat, it was splintered and falling apart, useless.  
Dipper huffed and panted as he ripped through the Edelwood, cursing. Beau was toying with Dipper. Unlike the other boy, Wirt could see the smile on Beau’s mouth. 

Beau moved quickly as Dipper went to swing at him and grasped Dipper’s hair tightly, the other yelling out in pain as the hat had fallen sometime before.  
There was a moment where Dipper held still as Beau traced a skinny claw against Dipper’s neck, before he began pulling the boy towards a tree.  
Dipper kicked and struggled, clawing at the hands he couldn’t get a grasp on. His breathing was labored.  
He seemed to realize quickly what Beau was attempting, as he put his hands out in front of himself to stop from his head being rammed into the trunk. There was a deep growl from the elder as Dipper did it repeatedly, his palms becoming splintered and sliced from the wood.  
Beau released Dipper before kneeing his gut and making it where Dipper’s back was flush with the trunk and he grasped the sides of Dipper’s head. Dipper, despite his exhaustion, still struggled. He glared at Beau-in his own mind, a creature- with such ire it send a chill down Wirt’s spine. 

Wirt knew what Beau was about to do, as he strung Dipper up using Edelwood vines, letting Dipper hang from his neck like a noose.   
He kicked and thrashed, wringing his body to and fro as much as he could.  
Wirt’s heart stopped as he saw Beau lay a clawed inky hand against Dipper’s chest, he bent them, the tips beginning to dig into fabric and flesh and Dipper winced, hissing between gritted teeth. 

Wirt’s breath caught in his chest, his throat closing up as a panic rose. The flash of a blushing face, a strong torso, kind actions and a wonder of life and Wirt knew. Not like this.  
His bare feet dashed at full speed, he lifted them as he pushed off them once close enough, knocking Beau off his balance at the force of the impact.  
Wirt stumbled but stayed standing as he cut Dipper loose. Dipper gasped for air and his body trembled from exertion. He coughed as air tried to work back into his lungs.  
Before he gave him much recoup time, Wirt was pulling him along, then pushing Dipper in front.  
His grip on Dipper tightened when Beau let loose a deep rumbling howl. He was pissed!  
A frightened chill wracked his body and he uncontrollably let out a whimper.  
He pushed Dipper the last bit out of the forest and ran back. He had to make sure Greg would be safe. He was hidden. Doesn’t mean he was safe. 

He passed by Beau’s hunts and caught a glimpse of their bodies, parts strewn about, already turning into Edelwood. His and Greg’s kills would be turned the same then. It was fine. They still had plenty of meat. 

When he saw Greg, luckily unharmed, he was hidden in a different area, tears streaming down his face as he had his hands over his nose and mouth. He removed them when he saw Wirt. His little body was trembling with a force even seen in the early dawning light. 

By the time they made it out and up the steps, Wirt’s color returned and his eyes became charcoal again, the paler tone revealing the dirt and blood his body was covered in. Greg had fallen asleep from exhaustion and Wirt set him in his bed, surrounded by his turtles and frog stuffed animals and Wirt’s pillow. 

He still felt the fear gripping him, knowing if he didn’t leave the house, a pissed off Beau would come in. He’d rather Beau stayed outside, away from his most precious treasure. 

Even with the dawn approaching, as Wirt walked back out, the air reeking of blood, gore and oil, he felt the shadows lingering. He walked out far enough, his whole being on edge. He felt more than saw the force come behind him. He felt that same frightened chill go up his spine.  
Beau grasped the sides of his head in a tight grip, like someone squeezing a ball tight.  
“Tell me, Wirtham...why would you do that? TELL ME.” He pressured. 

Wirt’s head was throbbing with pain. He tried taking a breath and it caught. “I...I’m not sure.” He whimpered when the hands shifted to one grasping his arm and the other the back of his neck with such force he thought they’d break. The hand on his arm kept its pressure closing like a vice until he felt his bones crack and pop as pain shot up his arm.  
He bit his lip to stifle the noise he would’ve made. The grip on the back of his neck tightened. He scrunched his eyes, waiting for the sharp sting before the nothing, thinking it was going to be severed like the last time he’d disobeyed.  
Smoke from Beau’s breath went up his nose, making him gag, bile rising.  
“Next time it will be your spine.” Beau went silent, then a deep chuckle. “Hmm...that young man gave me some trouble and I’m still irritated about that. Like that damned Woodsman. He had spirit...you saw it...didn’t you?” A pause. He forced Wirt to look at him, a smirk on his lips. “You LIKE him.” The grin widened. “Hunt him. Understood?”  
Wirt couldn’t nod so he was forced to speak.  
“Perfectly...Father.”  
Beau hummed. “We’ll see.” 

The shadows left, along with Beau, who was walking into the house. Wirt’s body throbbed all over and he slowly followed. He caught the sun rising above the trees, coloring the sky in colors so beautiful it made him envious of it.  
He forced himself up the steps, up the stairs, and didn’t even wash off or check his arm as he flopped on the bed next to a sleeping Greg who was sprawled out. One thought entered his mind as he drifted to an exhausted sleep.  
‘I forgot to grab Dipper’s hat. I will...later.’ 

He only hoped Dipper wouldn’t be looking for trouble as he slept.


	6. Coincidental Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit. Been busy. Thank you everyone who’s read and commented and given kudos! I love you all!

Dipper was woken up by Stan turning the tv on full volume. Then Ford came out and was telling him about his hearing loss.

“Oh, Dipper, I didn’t know you were down here. My medical kit is in my room, if you want it.” Ford looked to the sitting up teen.

“Ha ha ha! Serves the kid right, looking for trouble and you get beat for it. Oh, damn kid you look like shit. What’d you fight?” Stan commented then laughed about his injuries. 

Truth be told, he did feel like shit. He slowly and begrudgingly got up from the sofa, assuring his Grunkles he’d explain later and went to clean up.   
His body felt like lead, his head was throbbing and he knew he should’ve forced himself to stay up to patch himself. He looked into the mirror after removing his-now destroyed- clothes.   
He cringed.   
He had dried blood from scrapes and bruises almost everywhere. His lip was split open on the bottom, the scab opening as he cleaned it and it began to bleed. He’d have a scar.   
There were bruises on his jaw and along his torso and arms, the bruises on his neck didn’t seem as bad as he thought they would, but it was still obvious what had been attempted, his palms were still a bit splintered and torn, luckily the puncture wounds on his chest were healing fine, his clothes keeping them from going too deep.  
He had lost his hat, which he knew he’d have to go looking for later on. 

He didn’t listen to Wirt’s warning, being even more curious and wanting to prove he wasn’t seeing things. He heard screams and came across the same creature with bodies strewn around it. But...he didn’t, did he? This one was taller, more looming. It stank of flesh and tar covered fur. It’s eyes were different too. They were glowing white, not iridescent like the other’s. This one walked towards with fluid, deliberate movement. It initiated. This one had gnarled antlers and claws. He barely made out its shape even with the bright moonlight. He remembered the claws, they were wet, cold and he knew it’d be awhile to get the stink from his nose. 

It toyed with him like a cat with a toy. Lazily enjoying the torment. He swore the white eyes crinkled near the end as its claws almost gutted him.   
Gutted him.  
He almost died.   
Dipper ran the water for a shower as he processed what had happened and to not feel sick with shock.  
He’d come close to being hurt before or even badly beaten up. But it had been a long time since he’d felt like he was truly close to death.   
He let the water run along and down his body, the water scalding to loosen the muscles and soften the skin for easier patchwork. 

Someone saved him.   
All he remembered after the air leaving his body, the heat of not being able to breathe in, his head throbbing more than it was, he was getting lightheaded, was a flash of iridescence, then he was moving, stumbling more like, but moving as a weight pushed him on for what felt like a long time, trees passing by swiftly and slowly. Then a small whimper and he was alone outside the woods.   
He barely even remembered making it back home. 

He was brought back to the present by the bathroom door opening and Mabel walking in.   
“Mabel! Privacy!” He yelled-not yelped- at her.   
She rolled her eyes, brushing him off, before she paused, taking in his injuries.  
“What happened? Anything broken?” 

He shook his head. “Banged up good, but nothing broken...oddly enough. Anyway you or Paz can help with these splinters? I’ll explain.” 

She nodded before grabbing a rag she came for and leaving him to dress. 

Paz had a makeup light over his hands as she used tweezers to pull out each splinter, there being a decent pile.   
“So.” Paz looked to him. “Mabel said you would explain. What was it this time? Hobgoblins? Wax men? The mothman? God forbid, the gnomes?” 

Dipper actually let out a laugh as Paz put some antiseptic on his palms to make sure they wouldn’t infect. “No, I dealt with the gnomes the other night. I’m not...sure what the creature I saw last night was. It wasn’t friendly, like Wirt warned me about.” 

“Wirt knows it?” Mabel asked, drinking some water since it was getting hotter, it nearing noon.  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah. He warned me it was dangerous and to not look for it, but you know me.”   
Paz snorted. “Then you deserve it.”   
He was about to retort back, indignant. He didn’t deserve to almost die. “That one wasn-“ 

There was a chime of The Shack door and a child’s voice. “Helloooo! It’s us again! Dipper? Mabel? Paz?”  
It was Greg, the chipper voice welcomed to Dipper’s ears.  
If he was there, there was a good chance Wirt was. They all headed downstairs to main floor of The Shack and indeed saw the brothers.   
Dipper paused seeing the state they were in. Greg looked like he hadn’t slept and Wirt’s left arm was in a makeshift sling with a makeshift splint. He too, looked tired.   
Dipper went up, his hand gently laying on Wirt’s good arm. That’s when he noticed Greg was wearing his fur hat. He was deep in the woods the other night though.   
‘How did he get it? It is mine...right?’  
He looked back to Wirt, who was staring at his hand.  
“What happened?” He looked him over, noting new bruising on the back of his neck.   
To his surprise, Wirt snorted, but when he glanced, Wirt’s eyes seemed soft, almost fond. “I could ask the same.” He swiped the hat from Greg, who let out a small “hey”. “Miss something?” He plopped it haphazardly on Dipper’s head. 

Dipper’s brows scrunched. “How’d you know this was my hat? Where’d you find it?”   
That’s when he saw the look of annoyance cross Wirt’s face, his eyes narrowing. “I-YOU-“ he jabbed Dipper in the chest, “didn’t listen to my warning. YOU lost your hat cause you were careless.” Wirt looked as if he was about to say more, but turned his head, biting his pale pink lips instead. He huffed. 

Dipper did feel bad. He didn’t know it would effect Wirt this much.  
He rubbed Wirt’s good arm with one hand and put his other against Wirt’s cheek, pulling his face to look at him. 

His breath caught at how much emotion was captured in his eyes. Wirt looked hurt and Dipper wasn’t sure why it made him feel small.   
“I’m sorry.” Dipper looked to his arm, he saw under the splint, the arm was so bruised and swollen it looked similar to a blueberry. “What happened?”  
He stopped abruptly when Wirt gently laid his hand on his, his voice was low, dangerous, his eyes hardened like coal. “Dipper.”   
There was a strange pressure laid against the back of his neck again, like the day previous.   
Wirt shook his head, pulling away. Greg have him a sympathetic look. 

“He doesn’t like when others underestimate what he says.” Greg shrugged, patting his back when Wirt waltzed in and after a moment of disappearance upstairs, he came back down with juice for Greg, who looked parched. 

“What makes you think you can just walk in like you own the place?” Paz asked, annoyance in her tone. She crossed her arms. 

Wirt halted his steps, as he took the glass from Greg. He peeked over at her, giving her an unimpressed look. The other’s saw how just that look made Paz bristle and tense her body. 

He walked over and thrust the glass in front of her face. “Would you kindly take this empty glass to the kitchen for me then? Or shall I do it so I don’t bother you?” He smiled sweetly, charcoal eyes closed. 

Dipper felt a strange energy. Wirt was tense and seemed that way from the moment they arrived. 

“Oh ho kay you guys. We’re technically stuck with each other for a bit, so, let’s not make waves, yes? I say yes, so...let’s find something fun to do!”   
Mabel cut in, placing one hand each over the two glaring at each other. Her hand landed roughly on Wirt’s left arm, but he didn’t even flinch. 

Though Dipper saw Greg did when it happened. The child brightened at the suggestion though and ran up.   
“Ohh can we Wirt? We can go on a hike or-or fish or-or play too old cat!” 

Dipper saw Wirt look down to Greg, a small smile on his lips. “I’m not sure if there’s enough cats, Greg.” But he chuckled, having forgot about his stare off with Paz. 

Mabel patted Greg’s back. “We’ll figure something out!” 

‘Mabel is quite the master at getting people to do what she wants.’ Was Dipper’s thought as she dragged them through town, going to the small (not Grunkle Stan) carnival.  
Greg acted as if he’d never been to one as Paz and Mabel excitedly walked with him. Wirt’s movements were more leisurely as he cradled his bad arm.   
The peak heat of the day was dwindling as they enjoyed their time getting trinkets and snacks.   
Dipper fell behind as he saw a rock upon the gravel. It was more like a gem almost, with color a vibrant teal and orange.   
At first he ignored the children giggling as he began walking again, until he looked up, he saw them running and bump into Wirt who was ahead of him.   
Wirt couldn’t catch himself as he tried to, tripping over his own legs.   
Dipper rushed ahead in time to catch Wirt by the small of his back as he felt Wirt lean into him, trying to rebalance.   
He looked to him, about to ask if he was alright, when his eyes widened, seeing Wirt’s eyebrows furrowed, he was clutching his bad arm to his chest and clenching his jaw. What caught Dipper’s attention was the whimper he let out. It sounded familiar, but Dipper couldn’t pin it.   
‘Well that’s annoying.’ He thought but asked, “Are you alright? Need help?” 

Wirt hissed through his teeth but straightened. “No.” He looked back at Dipper and bit his lip. Dipper’s eyes drifted to them for a second before looking back. “On second thought, can-uhm...can you help me properly splint this? How I did it isn’t helping as much as it feels like banging my arm against blocks of wood.” 

Dipper snorted. “Because you technically are, with how loose it is.” 

Wirt glared with little bite, scrunching his nose as he tried adjusting the sling. Dipper realized he liked Wirt’s nose.   
He used the hand still on Wirt’s back and pushed him to a picnic bench. When he looked to check on him, Wirt being silent, he saw the faint blush on the pale skin. His own blush spread simply because he thought Wirt was cute, blushing in the afternoon sunlight. 

He held Wirt’s injured arm gently as the sling was removed as well as the wood and bandages, a sad excuse for a splint. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t bother and just be careful.” He heard Wirt mutter.   
Dipper let out a chuckle, “I wouldn’t. I’ve had broken...bon...es...“ he trailed off, seeing Wirt’s arm full on. From wrist to elbow it was red with a giant hand shaped bruise on his forearm.   
The bruise was blackish purple with a tinge of green and yellow on the edges. It was a nasty sight.

“I’ll-I’m fine. It’s-it’s not as bad as it looks.” Wirt stammered.   
Dipper looked him in the eye at that, making Wirt flinch and then wince and let out a small whimper as it jarred his arm. 

Dipper went to retort and call him out, but Wirt put his cold, thin fingers against Dipper’s lips to silence him, but his nail hit Dipper’s lower lip, disturbing the fragile skin.   
Wirt gasped and removed his hand quickly.   
“I-I-I’m so sorry-I didn’t-I didn’t know my nail-“ Wirt shut his mouth when Dipper grasped his hand, ignoring the blood welling on his lip.   
“It wasn’t your nail. I-uh-might need stitches. It hasn’t closed.” The blood was smearing to his top lip as well, dying his lips maroon.   
“Maroon is NOT your color.” Wirt said after a moment.   
Dipper snorted and began to laugh, what Wirt had said coming out of left field.   
It hurt, since it stretched his lips but he couldn’t help it.   
He heard Wirt sigh and his breath caught when Wirt tilted his chin up. Dipper could only blush at the intensity Wirt gazed at his lips.   
“Hmm...come on. You have a medical kit back home right?” 

It took Dipper a moment to catch up. “Uh, yeah, Mabel is artsy but we do get injured often and-I mean-who-who wouldn’t?”   
He wasn’t sure why he was becoming flustered. Wirt’s gaze was solely on him and it made him want to squirm.   
A chill went down his spine at Wirt’s deep chuckle. “Then let’s get you patched up.”   
Wirt stood and didn’t even put his arm in the sling, a bad idea as Dipper bolted up, Wirt almost crumpled to the ground as pain shot through his arm.

“Fucking idiot!” Even yelling, Dipper held the injured arm gently as he helped put it in the sling.   
After Wirt could handle whatever level of pain he was in, he smirked at Dipper. “Says the one with a trail of blood going down his chin.” 

Dipper simply rolled his eyes. “I’ll send Mabel a text. You’re good with leaving your brother with them?” 

Wirt paused then gave him a warning look, one similar to the dangerous glare earlier. “I figured he’d be okay, but if you ask, does that mean I have to be careful letting my brother around your lot?”

Dipper could swear there was a growl when Wirt spoke, but he must’ve imagined it because when Dipper shook his head, hands waving complacently, he assured him nothing would happen to Greg, Wirt seemed to calm considerably and smiled gently, pulling Dipper with back to The Shack using his good arm as Dipper informed Mabel of their whereabouts.

Dipper underestimated Wirt’s tenacity. Dipper had tried, once they got back, to work on Wirt’s arm first, but Wirt wouldn’t let him. The back and forth went on for longer than Dipper would’ve ever wanted to admit. He conceded though, when he saw how Wirt cringed each time he forced his bad arm to move.   
“Fine. What are you gonna do?” Dipper asked, a sigh leaving him. 

They couldn’t find anything that could be used to stitch his lip. Wirt sat in front of him, they both sitting sideways on the couch. There was a silence, Wirt’s brow scrunched as he thought.   
Dipper was curious what he was thinking, so he opened his mouth but Wirt cut him off.   
“I need you to close your eyes and not open them till I say.” 

Dipper’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. “A-are you crazy? Why would I do that?” 

Wirt sighed, annoyed, before looking Dipper in the eyes. “Just...trust me. I can’t...explain.” He bit his own lip, suddenly nervous. 

Dipper stared Wirt back in the eyes, both barely even breathing.   
He took a deep breath. “No. Not unless you explain.” He glared. He couldn’t trust that easily, even if Wirt was cute. 

There was a moment of silence where Wirt glared back.   
Dipper startled and let out a stifled grunt of surprise when Wirt suddenly launched forward, covering his eyes so Dipper couldn’t see, the fingers closed tightly.   
With his eyes covered, Dipper’s heart was in his throat, beating erratic. He could smell the forest, fire smoke, and something bitter that he couldn’t place. He put his hands over Wirt’s wrist to pull him off, coming to his senses.   
He froze though, when he felt heat, breath so close to his mouth.   
He couldn’t breathe.   
“I’m sorry. This will just work faster, so you aren’t in pain.” He gulped loudly hearing Wirt’s whisper against his lips. 

Dipper couldn’t even bring himself to speak, before he felt a cold tongue lick his wound.   
He nearly jumped, not expecting the slick organ to be cold, as he felt his face blush and get hot. It hurt at first, the pressure against his wound, but the pain faded quickly. He heard Wirt gasp before he pulled away, taking his hand with.   
Dipper’s eyes were wide, his sun tinted skin a deep red as he couldn’t process what had happened. 

Wirt stood abruptly and without another word, left The Shack, leaving Dipper staring after him and blushing like a fool.   
He brought his fingers to his lip after a while, and instead of a bleeding wound, he felt slightly raised skin. Baffled, he ran to the nearest reflective surface and saw his wound was healed, leaving behind a deep pink scar.


	7. Shindig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mix of the Shrek 2 “Holding out for a hero” and Caleb Hyles cover of the same song. I changed some lyrics just to fit them. 
> 
> Also, here’s a link to the first Beast!Wirt and Beast for this fanfic
> 
> https://kuro-ookami-kuma.tumblr.com/post/639432187877408768/show-chapter-archive

It was much later into the afternoon when Wirt stopped. He panted, feeling his lungs constrict for air. He whined deep in his throat and dug his fingers in his hair, tearing at his scalp, even as his left arm throbbed in protest.  
“What was that?! Wh-what was...”  
he shook his head. “No. No, Wirtham. You-you can do this. It was-it was just a set back.”  
He knew he had a perfect opportunity to lure Dipper away before making it to The Shack. But he just...couldn’t!  
He saw the blood running down his lip and instead he decided he wanted to heal him. He never used that ability, at least not often as it took certain tolls on him.

It was obvious now, Beau was right. He did like Dipper. Even if it was just enough to want to know more, to give mercy in return for his kindness.  
As for what had just occurred, he hadn’t expected Dipper’s blood to taste tart but sweet on his tongue. A shiver went down his spine as he thought what would’ve happened if he’d not moved, if he kissed Dipper afterwards instead of bolting like a coward, not wanting to face what he’d done. He felt his face heat at the thought.

He wanted to hear that laugh, see that grin, witness that ire in his gaze, melt down his barrier and see how long that process would take him. What would be the snags? What would push his progress forward and what would pull him back?

But Beau had given him an order to hunt and the last time he refused, it didn’t end well, for anyone except Beau himself. The teen inside him whispered. ‘He never gave a time frame to the hunt.’

Wirt’s eyes widened. That’s true. Maybe Beau will forget and he won’t have to!  
‘Wishful thinking, Wirtham.’  
Then he realized the lengths, the dangers, it seemed he was going through to NOT hunt Dipper. He just met the guy! He knew the reasons for not doing so were shallow, which included curiosity and attraction.

He sighed. He had to get Greg. He looked at his phone seeing the time.  
Wirt hurried towards the carnival, hoping the girls and Greg were there. He really had to convince Beau to get Greg a phone. At least with just their numbers or something.  
His arm throbbed painfully, he had to re-sling it or else it wouldn’t heal any faster.

He spotted them as they were leaving. The girls had some treats and it seemed Greg had another stuffed animal.

“Greg!” He hollered, waving his hand.

Greg turned, grinning ear to ear. “Wirt! We thought you guys left.”  
Wirt nodded. “I-uh- dropped Dipper off. I had-uh, remembered Greg and I had some-somewhere to be.” His words stumbled.  
“Oh, okay. Where are you guys headed?”  
Mabel asked, curious as always.

Wirt went to reply when he noticed the moon and his eyes widened. He and Greg had a monthly shindig to get to! He’d completely forgotten with everything going on.  
Usually each month they’d pick a day the moon was largest and along with some other Supernaturals, some who weren’t on land often, they’d all get together and have snacks and sing and have drinks (some more adult than others). There were even some Supernaturals close to Greg’s age so he had some friends.  
He grabbed Greg’s hand and pulled him close.  
“Sorry! We have a shindig to get to!”

Greg brightened at that, he having forgotten as well. “Yeah! Hey, Wirt, can they come too? Can they? I want them to meet our friends.”

Wirt frowned. “I don’t think so, Greg. You know it’s...exclusive.”

“Well I’ve been to a lot of exclusive parties when I was younger, so, what’s the occasion?” Paz asked, popping some gum with her hand on her hip.

“Yeah, where’s the party? Party master Mabel has to know. It’s not one without the greatest party people this side of the country!” Mabel exclaimed, locking elbows with Paz.

Wirt felt agitated at their questions. Nosy, the lot of them. He sighed, trying to push Greg towards the woods.  
“It’s not for-“

“But Wirt! They know about Supernaturals. So they wouldn’t have to hide.” Greg held Wirt’s wrist, looking up with puppy eyes.

Wirt’s eyes widened but it was too late to shush Greg. He facepalmed but immediately clenched his arm to his chest, having forgotten that was the broken one. And he left his sling back at Dipper’s.

Mabel ran up, in Wirt’s face. “You guy’s we’re gonna party with creatures?! And NOT invite us?! Oh man! We should get Dipper too! We’ll pick him up on the way. Come on, come on!”  
Mabel began pushing them towards The Shack and Wirt was in too much pain, trying not to make any noise, to stop her.  
He only hoped their friends wouldn’t mind the extra guests.

Paz was mostly silent during their walk, though she did put her own opinion here and there, asking what the dress code was.  
It was a casual event, nothing “fancy”, most the creatures would be “naked” in a way, like the unicorns and the like. Mabel groaned hearing there’d be Unicorns.

“You don’t have to come. In fact, stay!” Wirt protested as they came upon the building. He really didn’t want to deal with Humans being there. It wasn’t safe and instead of enjoying his night he was going to have to babysit. It didn’t help that they were brushing him off.  
Greg was even doing it, though he knew that was because he was excited.

They did, in fact, “psh” him and wave him off, Paz saying he was just upset they were crashing the party, or he was being a loser. He could tell by her tone there wasn’t any heat to it, even if there was, he’d heard worse.

When they entered, Dipper was writing in a notebook and had a pen hanging from his mouth. His hat was off and Wirt could see the hair curling on the back of his neck. He could already feel his embarrassed blush returning.

“Yo, Dip-Dip! You wanna go to a creature party?” Mabel asked as she set down their winnings.  
He startled and looked over, almost annoyed at being interrupted. Wirt caught the pause he did as they locked eyes and the pen almost fell from Dipper’s lips, a blush coloring even the back of his neck.

He hadn’t been expecting Wirt to return so soon it seemed, though to be fair, neither did Wirt.

He looked back to his sister and Wirt took the moment to find his sling and fix his arm.  
“What do you mean, a creature party? How did you even-“  
Mabel put her hands to his mouth. “Ah, ah, ah, no questions. Let’s go, be spontaneous Dipper!” She pouted her lip which seemed to work as Dipper sighed, making sure his stuff was put up, but taking a notepad with.  
Paz laughed so hard at them she wheezed. Greg smiled, striking up a conversation with Mabel as they left a note for the Grunkles and headed off.

Since Wirt was the one who knew where, he was in front, leading them. He turned his head, not quite looking at them but enough where he could speak.  
“Be careful. I have ear plugs if you need any. I’d recommend it once the music begins later on. Be wary of what you eat and drink, not all of it is for Human consumption.”  
He turned his head back to in front of him and internally chuckled as the other three teens tried asking questions as they stumbled, missing some fallen logs in their haste.  
Truthfully he was exhausted. Neither him nor Greg got well rested the night before and he knew this shindig could go for hours.  
The wind seemed to howl and air began to chill though the moon stayed just as bright and large.  
He stopped at a bundle of trees, Greg right next to him already humming.

“I should’ve known this is where you’d lure us to kill us! It’s a trap!” Mabel laughed, though Wirt could hear the nervousness in her tone.  
He couldn’t blame them and frankly, if he didn’t decide he was growing to like them, she wouldn’t be too off the mark.  
He took out his key ring and began to fiddle with it.  
“If I wanted to kill you all, I assure you it wouldn’t be like this. For one, I would’ve welcomed you to come instead of you all inviting yourselves.”

“Don’t be a petty bitch, Wirt. Also, Greg invited us, so no, we didn’t invite ourselves. And oh, please. You couldn’t kill us 1-on-3 even if you tried.” Paz snarked back.

Wirt bit his tongue at the retort hanging off it. He took out the right key and placed in inside the trunk in front of him. The tree looked like all the others, and it was. The lock was just impervious to Humans.  
Once he turned it, just beyond the trees in front of them, the shindig came into view.  
There were giant logs for sitting, tables made from mushrooms and wood, and the area was near the Gravity Falls lake, so the aquatic creatures could lounge there as well as a giant bonfire lighting the area. On a nest of seaweed and vines, sat the array of food and drinks, a bartender behind the wooded area of the drink station to act as the marker for the adult drinks and drinks from the homes of certain creature folk.  
Gathering the most of moonlight sat a stage area surrounded by glowing flowers and mushrooms of assorted colors.  
Since the bonfire was big enough, they didn’t need any added light aside from what the stage farthest away from it, absorbed.  
A small band was playing, some fairies and smaller creatures as the MultiBear played saxophone and a few others.

Wirt glanced to his group, seeing Greg run off, seeing some of his friends, as the other three gawked in amazement.  
As another upbeat song started up, Mabel laughed and pulled Paz out to the designated dance area. Wirt could already see some creatures looking at them oddly.  
Humans were little to never seen in these gatherings.  
He felt a warm hand on his lower back and turned his head, seeing Dipper’s jaw practically on the ground. He thought that odd, if Dipper’s seen creatures.  
“This is so amazing, Wirt. I’ve never even seen some of these creatures before so...it’s actually hard for me to not take notes right now.”

Wirt chuckled. “Yes, that’d be rude. Just remember, be wary of food and drink. Some is for other creatures and could be deadly to Humans. You can just, I don’t know, enjoy the experience? Maybe remember some things, but, enjoy it?” He shrugged, wincing at the tug on his bad arm.

Dipper hummed. “I guess. Wanna join me?”  
Wirt wasn’t sure if Dipper even realized he stepped closer to him. Wirt was also curious as to why Dipper wasn’t questioning him about earlier.

From the corner of his eye, Wirt spotted a familiar face. She was a Siren and he had to warn her about their Human guests.  
“Maybe in a bit. I have to chat with someone.”

Dipper nodded, slowly removing his hand from Wirt’s back, and walked off. Wirt let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  
He waved and walked over to the Siren. She was heavier set, with grayish skin and silver hair cut short.  
“Hey, Manita. I was just letting you know, there’s some Humans here. I tried stopping them, but...yeah.” He but his lip nervously.

The Siren thought. “Well, that’s a problem. Humans are most susceptible to our voices so we can’t sing unless they use ear plugs. Our other friends here were looking forward to it since it was a new song.”

Wirt made a noise in the back of his throat. He didn’t mean for that to happen. He went to apologize, but she stopped him.  
“Oh, I know! You’ve sang plenty here! You don’t know the new song but I bet you can sing something else? Oh...your arm.” She pointed to the sling.  
He shrugged.  
“It’ll heal in a week or two depending on how much I use it. Got any of the medicated seaweed I can wrap around it?”  
She nodded, then left underwater for a moment.

With her understanding, Wirt knew he couldn’t refuse her offer. Siren songs were VERY strong to Humans. They obviously weren’t here to find food that night so it would’ve been rude and dangerous to make them work when there was that risk of any of the people he brought to react badly to a song.  
He huffed. What song could he sing that he didn’t have to move too much to? It had to be entertaining but close enough to a Siren song. Ugh.  
He was so lost in thought Manita came out and was able to wrap his arm before placing it back in the sling.  
“Okay, you’re up. Everyone’s calmed down and wants entertainment.”

Panic gripped him. He hadn’t had time!  
“Uh-but-I’m not sure-like your voices are lovely so-“

A Gnome had pushed him near the stage as he tried-and failed- to explain to Manita he didn’t have a song in mind yet.

He saw Greg was with a group of little ones, waving at him, most likely telling them his brother was up there.  
Mabel and Paz had one look of confusion and excitement while the other had a look of skepticism.  
He took a deep breath, still unsure until his eyes caught Dipper’s. The caramels so soft and pulling him. Wirt blushed and turned to the pianist, an invisible person, who had put clothes on so you could “see” them.  
“Play C minor.” He used his own fingers to play a few notes, letting the other take over once he got it.  
Wirt took a deep breath and when he looked amongst the crowd and saw Dipper’s eyes lock with his again and Wirt felt his breath hitch.  
The lyrics tumbled from his mouth:

_“Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?_  
_Where's the nerdy Hercules to fight the rising odds?”_

He paused, gauging reactions. No had booed him yet. His eyes hooded,

“ _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need...”_

His mind conjured the memory of Dipper helping him, even though he was still a stranger. His insistence to assist and help.  
He looked to Dipper, feeling a coil pressing into his chest.

Wirt grinned as the music picked up and other band members got into the beat.

_“I need a hero!_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!”_

He moved his hips and held the mic on the stand. Just because he couldn’t move an arm, didn’t mean he couldn’t move the rest of himself.

_“I need a hero!_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be braver than I_

_Braver than I...”_

His mind cut to pictures of different scenarios involving Dipper and his life.  
It was ridiculous and he knew it! But...something screamed to him about this Human. It was a ridiculous fantasy! Nothing more. Dipper was just a Human. One he was meant to hunt!

_“Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,”_

His voice got louder, more passionate and frustrated.

_“It’s gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!”_

Wirt stomped his foot, the music like bass _in his ears, mimicking his heart._

_“Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me”_  
He thought of Beau, watching at every turn and felt a burn in his belly. _“Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood,”_

He could feel Dipper’s eyes boring holes into him. Wirt felt hot, like he’d been running miles. It’d been so long, since he felt warmth.

_“I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_  
_Like a fire in my blood_  
_Like a fire in my blood_  
_Like a fire in my..._  
_Blood~!_  
_I need a hero!”_

The music halted as did Wirt. He was panting and he felt his body buzzing. Wirt had realized, the song was so much more true than he initially thought when he began blurting it out.  
He looked up when he heard applause. Apparently everyone liked it. He grinned and bowed.

Walking off, he heard Greg yelling, “That’s my brother, Wirt!”, with excitement.  
Manita and some others approached him immediately, chatting away.  
They hung out, chatted, and even had some snacks afterwards. Wirt was genuinely enjoying his time with these Humans and Greg. When the time came, and after chatting with Manita to let her know they were leaving, he finally able to get back to the Humans he came with, they were looking tired and the sky was becoming lighter.  
He laughed as he approached them.  
“Let’s get us all home.”

The other three nodded and Greg came up as well. He too looked exhausted beyond belief. He knew if he picked him up, he’d fall asleep quickly.  
As they left through the trees, Wirt waved to their friends and locked the view from others.  
Halfway through he picked Greg up in his arms and the kid indeed snuggled into his shoulder and passed out.

Wirt was beginning to think the whole walk would be in silence.  
“Didn’t know you could sing.” He heard Paz say before she yawned.

He didn’t even glance at her, too focused on the path ahead. “Music is a big deal in my family.”

He stopped at the front, allowing them to go inside. By that time it was nearing dawn. Wirt fought the urge to yawn himself.  
Dipper hesitated on walking in. Wirt tilted his head and Dipper got close.  
Wirt’s heart jumped to his throat, sending a jolt of energy through his veins.  
“I’ll have to hold off asking about that healing factor, but...I just wanted to say, thank you. For letting us come even though you didn’t want us to. We all had fun. And...uh-well-I-uh, liked your singing.”

By the end, Wirt was grinning ear to ear. “I’m glad. But yes, I didn’t like you all brushed me off. But like the elephant in the room, as they say, we’ll discuss it later. We might not be by for a few days, though, so forgive us. We have chores and we need to catch up on sleep. Especially the little guy here.”

Dipper gave a sleepy nod, waving his land lazily, saying a goodbye through drooping eyes. Wirt felt his heart swell. He found the look endearing and he knew his mind would keep it locked away for his dreams.  
Wirt nodded back in lue of a wave, his good arm supporting Greg and the other pinned to his chest by Greg’s body.  
Speaking of, the kid let out a nasally snore.

It was early morning by the time they returned home. He set Greg down, making sure his shoes were removed but not bothering with his clothes.  
He really was glad they could make Greg happy. It’d been a long time since he’d seen Greg smiling genuinely so much.

He saw Greg turn, letting out a hum. Wirt frowned, his eyes landing on the the thin line of light gold that flickered and black veins spreading against Greg’s back, against his spine and under the shirt that rode up when he moved.  
He bit his lip hard, trying to think of a plan.

Getting up, he left the room. He was beyond delirious with sleep deprivation So, sighing, he actually had just then noticed Beau’s truck gone. He’d have to wait.  
He could do that, all he’d have to do is just get some much needed sleep before he asked Beau for the lantern. Hopefully Beau would be in an agreeable mood. If not, well...he didn’t want to think about it.

His body felt heavy and sluggish as he dragged himself to one of the chairs. Usually he’d sleep with Greg, but he wanted to be near when Beau returned.  
He rested his head against the cool glass and light a cigarette, allowing his mind to drift and his fantasies flit through.


	8. Learn to not get Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Been busy. LOL I kept forgetting that Dipper was pretty much blind through this whole thing.

After a day, more like two, if being more technical, Dipper was refreshed and in the library, the creature from that night haunting his dreams and his curiosity.  
Since, if Wirt wouldn’t tell him, he’d have to do it himself.  
Besides, maybe he’d be more prepared to face it again if he knew more.  
He tried just about anything that could label it, from historical events, so called sightings of creatures in newspapers, to even folktales.  
He even managed to sneakily look at the books that he knew were “forgotten”, books that held classified information of the Supernaturals of Gravity Falls.

The late morning sun beat down on his back, warming it like a gentle hand. He was absorbed in his work, going through another pack of pens and becoming increasingly frustrated.  
He couldn’t find a thing! How could Wirt, a newcomer, albeit a cute, talented, stubborn, beaui-

‘Wait, wait, wait! Why the fuck was my mind wandering to Wirt? Stupid, Dip.’ He thought.  
Dipper sighed and stretched, figuring he’d get up and find a different book on something unrelated so when he went back to his research, it’d be fresh.

His mind began to wander again , this time to the party. He did get some good notes and observations from the new creatures, mainly the ones that stuck out to him.  
He watched Greg for a bit too, making sure he was safe, though he must’ve been if Wirt took his eyes off him.  
He knew most people would find Wirt’s overbearing towards his brother annoying and a pain, but Dipper found it endearing.  
He could understand doing most-if not anything for your sibling. Maybe it was their age gap too, though. He let his mind stay to the thought of Wirt, he did think the taller boy was cute. A bit-okay a lot- of a worrier but he was smart and snarky... Dipper felt his face burn at the thought of what faces Wirt would make looking at him. What would he look like bashful? He saw him confident, or at least as a entertainer, as well as the face he’d make when being stubborn and annoyed.  
He wondered...what would they look like together as mature adults? He could picture Wirt still being lanky but maybe his shoulder broader and his nose would be straighter? Would his eyes stay as large, dark and expressive? What was his sleeping positions? Was he a night owl or early bird? What books did he enjoy? He was used to music, from what he told them, so what was his favorites? What was his interior design tastes? As mundane and dumb as that sounded. Would his face turn red with the force of hard laughter? Was he a pun-guy? Would he join Dipper on his adventures or stay home? Did he snuffle or snore? Did he sleep talk? How would he kiss?  
Would it be soft or hard kisses? Would his hands roam or stay still if Dipper kissed him breathless?

Would he take Dipper’s last name?

‘WHOA WHOA WAIT DIPPER!’ He blushed so red he might’ve been purple. He covered his face even though no one paid attention. He felt his heart beat loudly in his ears. He hasn’t had a crush this bad since Wendy. EVEN THEN! He didn’t think about half these things about her or wonder most of it.

He sighed and went back to his table he was using, trying to get his blush under wraps.

A few hours after, Dipper decided to give up. Not completely, of course. Just for the day. He was frustrated and needed a break.  
As he got a snack back at the Mystery Shack, he tried relaxing. He sighed and went to walk around, perhaps distract himself.  
He spotted Ford and got the idea to approach.  
“Hey, Grunkle Ford? I need help figuring something out.” He sat across the older man.  
Ford looked to him and adjusted his glasses. He smiled at Dipper.  
“Of course, Dipper. What is it? Something Supernatural?”

That’s what Dipper loved about his Grunkle. Always willing to help with academics and the occult. He nodded.  
“So, there’s this creature that I’ve never seen before, not even in the journals.”

This seemed to peak Ford’s interest, so he moved his body so he was paying complete attention to Dipper.  
Dipper continued, “Well, I was exploring one night and came across it. It helped me out of the forest...well, simply because I got lost in an area since I hadn’t been before. But...I have a theory there’s more than one of them.”

Ford hummed at Dipper’s hesitance and wrote down what his nephew said.  
“What did it look like? Sound like? How tall or short? These are basic questions, Dipper. But it also makes me curious why you think there’s more than one? I guess statistically there should be, not many creatures are a singular being. Was there more than one that night?”

Dipper sighed, trying to recall. He remembered the white eyed one, but he also “knew” there was another. The first one. “Well, frankly, Grunkle Ford, it could’ve been one. But I encountered it twice and each time was vastly different from the other. How do I explain?” He put his hand on his chin to think. “The first time, it was still black, like a shadow. All I saw, even in the moonlight, was iridescent eyes. It’s hand was human like-at least seemed it-when it grabbed my wrist to lead me out. It was silent. It was...gentle...” Dipper began to space off, but Grunkle Ford cleared his throat to get his attention.

“This is interesting, Dipper. I too, haven’t come across a iridescent eyed creature here. Unless it’s a seasonal or territorial thing? There could also just be a instinctual reason-or-or behavioral. You see, even the Gno-“ Ford began to go into hypothesis mode, so Dipper tapped his hand on the table, getting his Grunkle’s attention.  
Ford cleared his throat. “The second time?”

Dipper huffed, his body remembering the beating before his mind could.  
“The second time...it did make noise. It was...” he was trying to remember, his memory not as well, after the incident, “taller, I think? It’s grip was...” his own hand moved to his throat, a chill running down his spine, remembering the icy claw running along his throat as the thing’s hand in his hair tightened, most likely he had scratches in his scalp, but ignored it the next day. He scrunched his nose, that scent of blood and rotting flesh ingrained in his nostrils. “It smelt so-but it couldn’t be-it didn’t seem like...”

He felt Ford reach and put hand on his shoulder, making Dipper jump.  
“Was the creature the cause of those injuries? I just thought it was another fight with the Gnomes or Manitors.” Ford’s face contorted into concern.

Dipper relaxed, though he hadn’t realized how much the attack affected him. “I’m fine, Grunkle Ford. It was a bit different of a fight than I was used to. Um...I can’t really say too much, because honestly after a point, I can’t remember a lot. It did...GRUNKLE FORD!”  
Dipper had remembered something crucial and he turned to grasp his Grunkle’s shoulders, looking him in the eye, his own alarmed.  
“I heard screams! That’s-thats why I even entered the second time! There-there’s only been one person missing so far here in Gravity Falls but I swear I heard multiple screams. And-and it was covered in blood. Grunkle Ford...this thing is dangerous! At-at least the bigger one. I-I’m pretty sure there’s two.”

Ford was silent for a bit as he studied Dipper’s face.  
“Did you see any bodies? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Ford’s voice got stern but softened by the look of a shocked horror on the teens face. “Dipper...”

“I-I didn’t remember.” Dipper took a shuddering breath, shaking his head. “I’m going for a walk. Won’t be long.”

With that, Dipper let his tight grip go from his Grunkle’s shoulders, Grunkle Ford letting him, it wasn’t the first time Dipper reminded him of a certain someone who would need space when overwhelmed.

Dipper made it to the area he thought he remembered being guided out that night. It was becoming dusk, so he knew he had to hurry and find any evidence of bodies. He wasn’t crazy, he knew he heard them and he knew he smelled the blood. It was more than likely that there’d be nothing remaining, which Dipper hoped. He just wanted to find even a scrap of clothing to prove it.  
The near silence put him on edge. There were still critters, like birds, squirrels, he spotted a few deer, he heard bugs.  
He wasn’t sure how far out he had to go either. As he calmed from whatever panic he put himself in, he realized he should’ve waited till daylight. Though, it was too late to turn back.

Well...more like he was too stubborn to turn back.  
He didn’t even have a flashlight! Deciding he’d be dumb if he kept walking, he turned, only to realize he was lost. He didn’t recognize the path, or the alignment of the trees.  
As it got darker, with no relief from it, Dipper glanced up to see it was a new moon that night.  
“Shit.” He grumbled as he tried retracing his steps.

He wasn’t sure how long he walked back, trying to find his way. He really had to do this better...or do it while it was daylight. He sighed.  
He tried looking around, but it was dark by then and he couldn’t even see in front of his face. His stomach growled. He knew better than to make too much noise, especially at night.  
His legs were tired and who knows how many branches and vines smacked into his legs. He was lucky he hadn’t twisted his ankle yet. He knew he must’ve had some cuts from branches that bumped along his arms.

Dipper was growing increasingly more frustrated as the night went on. He knew his family would be worried about him by then.  
He continued to walk, albeit slowly, when he tripped over something, only when he fell he was met with a pained whine and then a growl erupting from somewhere.  
When he tried to quickly get up, he was met again with iridescent eyes opening at him. The only light Dipper had seen in hours.  
His breath hitched, in fear or anticipation, he wasn’t sure. The eyes were wide. It blinked, looking around suddenly.  
“I-I’m so sorry. I couldn’t see-“  
Dipper began his apology but then the eyes lunged at him, scaring him as chilly hands covered his mouth, a long whine leaving it’s own mouth (if it had one, Dipper wasn’t sure.) and it got up, releasing Dipper only to try and pull him up.  
When Dipper breathed in, there was that scent again. Wood, oil, but something else he couldn’t name as well.  
He still felt on edge, but not as much. It didn’t feel threatening. The hands that held his wrists were still cold, but they were slightly smaller than the other’s.

It made a shushing noise and pulled Dipper along. Dipper dug his heels into the ground, unsure what to think of the creature. If this one wanted to kill him, it could’ve already, but if it was the same one as last time, it could be luring him, to play with him.  
It made a frustrated noise and the tone felt familiar.  
“No way! If you’re the one from the other night, I’m not going with you so you can kill me! Grunkle Ford said there was a chance there’s only one. I-I-I don’t...” Dipper wasn’t sure how to continue his ramble, so it was probably a good thing the other covered his mouth again.  
Not a moment later, Dipper felt a chill ripple down his spine again as he heard deep singing. Like opera. The opera wasn’t the problem, the problem was how he felt the one by him tense and began to slowly push Dipper, like IT was cautious of the singing. It made no other noise itself, but the iridescent eyes seemed to beg him to listen as it looked back at him.  
He gulped, but allowed himself to be moved. His own body was tense as he was led through who knows where.

Not long after, it smacked something solid in front of them with its hand. It looked back at him, and Dipper reached out to feel. It was a rock.  
He felt more along it, trying to get a picture of the rock. When he felt lower, there was a opening.  
A cave!  
It led him inside, a part of Dipper feared it took him there to kill him.  
But, when he entered, the creature’s scent was strong. It pushed him to sit, so he did, only to feel blankets and furs under him. It was surprisingly comfortable.  
If he had his notebook with him, he would’ve been writing this down.  
He wondered if this was It’s nest?  
He was brought from his thoughts as a few furs and blankets were put on his shoulders. It wrapped the furs against him, like a adult would to a child.

He swore the eyes were glowing, that’s how close he realized It was.  
He must’ve been going crazy. His heart beat quickened.  
“S-so can you talk? Uh, like English or the Human language?” Dipper tried striking up conversation.  
It didn’t comment. Not even a noise.

The silence stretched and even though Dipper usually liked the quiet, he wasn’t sure about this silence. It must’ve came to some decision as It pulled him by his wrist gently to lay down.  
“Um, I don’t think I could sleep. Or at least if that’s a good idea.” He tried arguing, but it didn’t dissuade the creature from removing his hat once he was laying, and put it over his face.  
Dipper went to remove his hat, but the gentle, clawed hand stopped him.  
It made a odd noise in its throat as it tried surrounding Dipper more with the blankets and furs.

Dipper began to feel annoyed. It was coddling him. He huffed.  
“I’m not a child. Quit treating me like one you’re taking in.” Dipper lunged forward suddenly, not liking the layers placed on and around him.  
He ended up underestimating the distance between them as he face-butted the creature. The creature flailed back, making an alarmed noise before everything was pitch black again, it closing its eyes.  
“I’m so sorry! I underestimated your distance from me.”  
He reached out to try and inspect the damage, forgetting he couldn’t see.

The creature swatted him away before it reached out and gently-oh so gently- ran its fingers across Dipper’s face. It’s palms caressed his jaw as it’s fingers lightly ran across his face, inspecting.  
He felt his face heat and his breath hitch. His dumb brain supplied the invisible hands for Wirt’s and it made him blush more.  
He felt like an idiot. “I-I’m fine, really. I’m the one who ran into your face first. Man...I don’t even know if you can understand me.”

There was a silence as Dipper grew more frustrated at the situation. He wasn’t sure how close dawn was and even if it was close, how could he be sure he’d find his way home?  
He heard the creature sigh and remove it’s hands.  
He felt it move away to look out the cave before it came back and with a moment of hesitance, it crawled over on top of the remaining covers that lay over Dipper’s legs and above his lap.  
The creature trapped Dipper, he could feel it, even if visibility wasn’t the best. He could feel it’s arms outside where his lay at his sides, his elbows propping him. He felt it’s knees on either side of his thighs, it’s breath ghosting against Dipper’s face, making Dipper unable to look away from the iridescent eyes that somehow caught him. He still couldn’t look away as the air seemed to slow.  
He couldn’t even seem to focus on the knowledge of the humanoid shape it was forming in his mind.  
The air suddenly felt charged as the creature dived and suddenly it’s nose was against Dipper’s pulse point and it’s jaws latched onto his jugular.  
Dipper felt he couldn’t even raise his hands to push it away. His breath caught, making him unable to take a breath.

He felt it move it’s hands, after a moment, and it gripped his hands as tightly as it could, considering Dipper’s hands were flat against furs. He felt the hands tremble.  
The cold breath against his neck shuddered, sending goosebumps along his skin.  
A nervous sweat ran down the back of his neck.  
The air still felt charged, but Dipper couldn’t name it, couldn’t fight it.  
His Adam’s apple bobbed and he felt it’s chilly tongue press against where his Adam’s apple lay.  
Dipper got a sudden impulse, after it felt like they stayed in that position for such a long while, one he knew he’d never be able to put logic to.  
He scrunched his brows and tilted his head back more, giving the creature more space and allowing himself to feel he could take a breath, which didn’t last long as it’s hands flew from his hands to bury in the back of his head, claws and fingers desperately buried in his hair, tangling the auburn locks more than they were.  
Dipper gasped, the grip in his hair tight, though not as tight as the other’s grip had been.  
It placed more of Dipper’s throat in it’s mouth, Dipper couldn’t help his shudder at feeling it’s sharp fangs rub against the tender skin of his neck.

He gulped again, adrenaline spiked and his breath shuddered as he got the guts to speak, “Why are you...why now?”

It flinched, moving as if it was going to cling but instead it let out a long high pitched whine as it trembled. It’s jaw tightened slightly and Dipper winced, but it untangled itself from Dipper and got up so fast it was like Dipper was on fire in comparison.

It didn’t leave Dipper alone in the cave though, after taking large gulps of air, it turned to him again, grabbing his hand, it led him back outside, not giving Dipper time to fight back.  
It rushed them both and Dipper could see the possibility of why, as the sky was lighting along the horizon he could see through some trees. He could see!  
He went to look at his odd company and it seemed it caught any shadows, despite being linked to Dipper by their hands. The only thing Dipper could tell by their linked fingers, was it was thin and ashen black.

Dipper smiled in relief as he saw the familiar land. He was on the other side of the woods!  
He ran out past the trees, exhausted and relieved. He really needed to learn his lesson.  
A pained whimper caught his attention and he looked behind himself, confused why his company would make that noise, only to freeze, eyes going wide and the fear a stone in his gut.

He knew it. There was two of them. The larger of the two loomed, Dipper could only tell by the height of the white eyes versus the iridescent of his companion.  
  
The shorter, his companion, looked right at Dipper and Dipper could see the fear in it’s eyes.  
A strange protectiveness coiled in Dipper’s gut and he thought, ‘fuck it.’  
He ran towards, ready to try kicking the taller in the head if he got his momentum and height judgement right.  
Only...it was the shorter, who was blocking the kick.  
Dipper’s eyes widened at that.  
Before he could ask, his companion was pushing him back by pushing his chest, then once farther, it took a deep breath, Dipper still couldn’t make too much of it’s shape out. It gripped his waist, pulling him close, it’s movements confusing Dipper in multiple ways. It got close again, whispering against Dipper’s lips, a feather light brush against his own,

“ ** _Run_**.”

His voice,  
‘That made a lot of sense...’, it clicked in his mind, was familiar but different enough Dipper couldn’t pin it.  
The voice sent a chill of...something...down Dipper’s spine that had him weak at the knees but not enough to have him buckling.  
Dipper gulped, but his companion continued, eyes glued to Dipper’s,

“ ** _Run home, Dipper. Leave._** “

Dipper’s eyes scrunched. He wasn’t about to leave him. He opened his mouth to say just that, worried for the safety of his companion, when it held him tighter, his cheek cold against Dipper’s.

“ ** _For me, Dipper. Protect me by leaving._** “

He was cut off by a deep chuckle behind him, making his head turn and push Dipper once more.  
Dipper was hesitant, but upon seeing the branches and vines reaching out to him again and the look in the iridescent eyes, he ran.

It was foggy and chilly, but the sky held a warm glow as the sun rose. With exhausted limbs and a confused heart, Dipper unlocked the door to the Mystery Shack and went inside. He saw his journal still on the table and decided to write what he could. Though, he wasn’t sure what to even make of his evening, so he sat there, a pot of coffee brewing, spacing off and thinking of what he could write down, versus what he should keep to himself.

The pot beeped and he got a mug. His voice played over and over, that odd chill still running down Dipper’s spine.  
‘He knew my name. Have I ever told him it?’ Dipper realized.

He sighed deeply and began with writing that he was right. There were two of these creatures.  
He was also no closer to finding out what kind of shape these creatures held.  
‘Actually...’ his mind supplied how often the smaller one got as close as he could. Dipper was able to sketch out it had long arms, nimble fingers, long strong legs and a gentle touch.

Dipper blushed, remembering the mouth on his neck and the breath close to his lips.  
He rubbed his eyes. He was going crazy.


	9. It’s Not Real

Beau stopped them outside the house, both still on the steps as the dawn light began to filter in.  
Greg was sleeping inside, having had a break from “training” with Beau. It was now or never to ask Beau about returning to The Unknown.   
Beau looked back to Wirt and chuckled before Wirt could say anything.  
“Greg has been doing well in his hunt training. Your nurturing him has been beneficial to his growth.” 

Wirt looked up, unsure where he was getting at with that statement. It felt like a trap though. Wirt sadly bit.  
“What are you getting at, Father?”  
Wirt’s posture stiffened as Beau took his face in his large hands. He held Wirt’s face gently.   
“Tell me, Wirtham. I’ve given you time, you could’ve also done it last night. Why isn’t that boy dead?” 

Wirt gulped. He had hoped Beau dropped it, but he guessed that was dumb of him to wish. He couldn’t turn his head due to the icy hands on his cheeks, but he did avert his gaze.   
“I....I tried!” Wirt didn’t mean for his voice to come out cracked. He felt the tremble in his hands. 

He heard Beau hum and he pulled Wirt into an embrace. Wirt didn’t hug back.   
“I understand, Wirtham. Hmm.”   
He felt Beau remove himself and look Wirt in the eye. He knew by the glint in those blue eyes that it was trouble.   
“It’s nothing but a hormone driven attraction that’s staying your hand?” 

Beau said it like a statement, but it was a question.   
Wirt was about to deny it fully, but, there was that little inkling where he knew it had to be true. Why else would he feel drawn to a person he’d only met a few weeks ago?   
Wirt open and closed his mouth, no words escaping. His shoulders sagged.   
“You would do ANYTHING for Gregory, correct? Or has that changed?”

Wirt’s face contorted into a fang barring snarl and he was in Beau’s face quicker than he had in years. It was pure impulse and the moment he smelt the rotten flesh carried on his father’s breath, he knew getting so close was a mistake, but he continued, voice shaky as opposed to the shout he was about to raise.  
“Don’t you dare underestimate my love and loyalty to Greg. I’ve went this far for him and I’ll do what I can to keep him safe.” 

Before Wirt could continue, Beau bent down enough where he was eye to eye with Wirt. There was amusement in his gaze.  
“Then prove it. Do what you have to to rid yourself of this attraction to this Human. Then...” Beau grinned, a rare and unpleasant sight, “Hunt him.” 

Wirt glared. “What does my attraction to Dipper have to do with Greg’s safety? W-why does it MATTER?!”

“It will cloud your judgement, which. Is. Your. Job. Sacrifice the few to eventually save many.” Beau’s voice held delight despite his tone.  
“I TRIED!” Wirt tried not to raise his voice, but it was strained. Why couldn’t his father understand?  
He saw Beau roll his eyes. A surge of anger coiled in his belly. He opened his mouth, smoke escaping like vapor.

Beau cut him off again. “I understand. Really, I do, my child. So, fuck him or find a surrogate to do as your hormones please. All you have to do is get it out of your system. You’re still young, it’s bound to happen.” 

Wirt’s jaw would’ve been on the ground if he wasn’t as stunned. “W-w-what?” His voice rose an octave. “Are you-are you fucking insane?! Scratch that, I know you are! This isn’t-isn’t some fling based on physical attraction!“

Beau crossed his arms, tilting his head. “Is it not? Wirtham, don’t fool either of us in saying it’s a genuine affection.” He observed Wirt’s expression and put a hand on Wirt’s head, then sliding it to his cheek, “My little child...you’ve been around Humans too long. You truly believe you can love.”   
He turned to go into the house, but Wirt wasn’t quite ready to believe him. 

He grasped Beau’s fur cloak. “I am capable of it. I-I love Greg! Yes, that’s a sibling-family love. But nonetheless it’s love. So don’t-“

Beau grasped his hand, yanking Wirt close, his eyes glowing.  
Wirt whimpered.  
“Simple. Both Gregory and that boy have strong souls. THAT is what you want. So quit thinking you’re capable of feeling a Human emotion such as Love. It’s a fools errand.”

Wirt was shaking, out of anger or sadness, maybe both, he wasn’t sure. Some of these emotions were new, especially the ones revolving around Dipper.  
“Maybe it can be different with Dip-“

He heard Beau sigh, halting Wirt.  
“Do you honestly think, if he knew the truth, he’d want to have ANYTHING to do with you and Gregory? Use your head, boy!”  
Beau grasped Wirt’s chin roughly, his claws digging in. “You are a danger to him, whether he knows it or not. You are trying to cling to a new feeling that is not real. Quit being a Human, Wirtham. It does not suit you. Remember your job. Your place. Sweet dreams, Wirtham. I have work around noon.”   
He turned and waited for Wirt to make his choice. 

Wirt let out a choked noise but got close and clung to the fur cloak, putting his face in it, head against Beau’s back.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

“I’m sorry, Father. Please forgive me. This is a new feeling. One I don’t understand. Please, before you go in, give me your lantern. I have to take Greg for his medicine.” 

Beau didn’t even glance behind him.  
“No. You can wait till the full moon, as punishment. But...to forgive you, I won’t force Gregory to train while he’s becoming weak. There’d be no point to it. He’d become a burden.”

Wirt wanted to scream. “That’s a month away! Father...” 

Beau sighed. “Then do what you must, but I’ll be holding on to the lantern.”

Beau then left inside, leaving Wirt to follow suit.

For a week, Wirt was gathering the juvenile Edelwood and grinding them as best he could without the mill. The process took longer, was more difficult to get correct for just a small amount of oil. It hadn’t helped he wasn’t sure if it’d work. But he had to try, just enough to get to The Unknown at the end of the month time limit.  
It was infuriating! He could get he and Greg back if Beau wouldn’t have kept them busy so long. But he knew...Wirt knew his father wanted him to need his lantern to get back.   
Why? Was the question.   
Greg had been energetic as he could, or at least tried, until he got his bouts of faintness. 

Early morning the week after, 2 weeks out of his month time limit, had Greg sitting in Wirt’s lap, his shirt off, letting out a huge yawn.   
“I don’t like the medicine, Wirt. It stinks. And it hurts for awhile.” 

Wirt sighed, looking at Greg’s back and opening the Edelwood container that held the medicine.   
“I know, Greg. But if you’re good, like you usually are, we’ll visit the Pines family today. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”   
His voice was soft and he wanted to see Greg in high spirits again. He wanted to...no.   
‘Remember what Beau told you.’  
Wirt put a good amount on his fingers, the medicine thick. He hoped this worked or else he’d have to fight Beau for the lantern.   
He hated the scent as well, but for other reasons than Greg.   
He put the thick black medicine from the back of Greg’s skull, at the base, all the way down his spine to just above the dimples on his lower back. He tried layering it as thick as he could.   
It had taken a few seconds, but then Greg hissed out, his body going tense as he tried holding back his pain, tears welling and falling.

Wirt ran a hand through his hair to comfort him. The black veins began to subside. Greg’s skin began to look healthier. It was working.   
“It’s okay, Greg. The medicine is working. You’re doing so good! You can do it. Just...a bit...longer.” 

The medicine melted faster than Wirt liked. Actually that was a concern because it shouldn’t have melted. He wiped some away at the spine and checked. ‘Some.’ He thought with very little relief.   
When it looked like it wasn’t going to work more, Wirt took the rag he’d use and wiped up the thick black medicine.   
“It didn’t work all that well, Greg. I’m sorry.”

Through gasps, Greg turned his head, “W-why not?” His body trembled from the force he was making himself relax. 

Wirt sighed. “Because it wasn’t from The Unknown. It was from here.” ‘They weren’t even mature trees.’

Greg began to relax as the remaining medicine was absorbed by his flesh. He looked to Wirt, who was helping him get his shirt back on.   
“Beau said we couldn’t, didn’t he? Why can’t we see Unky and Beatrice?” 

Wirt made sure Greg was looking well enough before he decided to answer. His skin did look healthier, not to his normal hue but that was to be expected. His eyes glinted more and the bags underneath weren’t as bad.   
“Beau said wait till the full moon. The lantern is strongest that day. I know you miss them, but we both had to be in our best shape if we didn’t want to use his lantern. Or else you would’ve went on to see The Cloud City.”

There was one other, 3rd way, they could, but Wirt had only ever done it once and it was an emergency that he doesn’t think he could replicate easily.   
Nor would he want to. 

Greg nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

Wirt scrambled to hold on to Greg tightly, shushing him repeatedly.   
“No, no, no, Greg. It’s not your fault. NONE of this is your fault. None of it. I’ll find a way, okay? Now...let’s go see the Pines family. I-uh- know you wanted to show Mabel and Paz some new magic tricks you know?” 

Greg wiped away his tears but looked at Wirt with a wide grin. “I wanted to show them my bow!” 

Wirt’s eyes widened comically. “A BOW?! Since when?!” 

Greg looked away guiltily. “Beau said not to tell you. He thought I’d have better aim with a bow. It’s been a few months now, aside from that Hunt.” 

Wirt got a dark look on his face. “Oh really? Why DID you not tell me?” 

Greg spoke in a small voice. “He threatened me that...” he cut off. 

Wirt still had the dark look but he sighed. He wasn’t mad with Greg. That’d make him a hypocrite.   
“Come on, Greg. We have a bit to go to make it to the Pines. Go get your bow, I’ll be out front. I’m curious as to see how well you actually are on it.” 

Greg nodded, uncertain since Wirt agreed so readily. 

When Greg came out a bit later, he was geared up and had his bow along with his arrows on his back. The bow was large compared to the child holding it.   
He saw Wirt’s posture tense, his back to Greg, his fists clenched in a tight grip, trying to take deep breaths. “Wirt?”   
Greg approached cautiously until he was right next to Wirt.   
The elder brother had calmed enough where his shaking became tremors and he looked down to Greg, who jumped suddenly. “Wirt?” 

Wirt breathed out his mouth, a thick puff of black smoke escaping. “Yes, Greg?” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down.   
Greg grasped one of his hands, the one closest and held it gently, Wirt clenching it to hold his own smaller one.  
“Your eyes changed. You okay? I didn’t make you mad did I?” 

Wirt took some more deep breaths, feeling calmer but when he looked back to Greg, Greg shook his head. “Nope.”   
Wirt groaned. “I’ll have to fetch some sunglasses. As for your question, no Greg. I’m not mad at you.” He said softly and Greg believed him. 

Greg scrunched his brows. “Why are your eyes like that then?” 

Wirt punched the bridge of his nose. “Beau is what happened. I’m not sure myself why my eyes won’t turn back. I hope the Pines won’t expect me to remove them if my eyes don’t return to normal soon.”   
Greg nodded. “We could say you drank too much.” 

Wirt froze. “What are you talking about?!” His voice rose a few octaves, making Greg giggle, which calmed Wirt himself down considerably. 

Greg tilted his head even though he was still grinning. “But haven’t you drank adult drinks before? I know you have! Remember at The Ta-“ 

Wirt rushed to cover his mouth. “We said never to speak of that again! And-and I didn’t know!” Wirt panicked but began to giggle as well. Greg began laughing harder, seeing his brother embarrassed. 

The walk was mundane enough with the brothers chatting and regaining the happy atmosphere they usually had.   
Only when they reached town, did Wirt realize as he adjusted his sunglasses, “I don’t have any of their numbers. I should probably do that, huh? Then we can say when or even set dates. I don’t want us presuming they’d be there, you know?” 

Greg was humming, in a much better state after even a small amount of medicine. He looked to Wirt, a glint in his eyes. “Yes! Then I can get a phone and plot against my enemies!” He put his fist in the air, striking a pose. 

Wirt laughed, “What enemies? Haha, I’d have to ask Beau.”   
Greg frowned at that, “Boo! I say, boo! He’d never agree.” He pouted which made Wirt grin fondly and look to his brother, about to speak.

“Wirt, a tr-“ Greg shouted, but it was too late.   
There was a pained noise as Wirt’s face hit the tree that was in front of him. He pulled away, feeling his blood leave his nose and pain blossom forth from it.  
“It’s not broken right?” He nasally asked. It hurt like the dickens but he wasn’t sure if it was.   
Greg shrugged, unsure, and Wirt didn’t want to touch it. 

“Hey, you guys are here! Feels like it’s been forever!” Both brothers looked towards the voice and spotted Mabel. Her hair was up and she looked like she was coming out to water plants, since she was holding a watering can. 

Greg grasped Wirt’s hand to help lead him as Wirt held his head tilted, both trying to hold and not hold his nose.   
Greg spoke for them, even though Wirt waved.   
“Hey, Mabel. Yes, we’ve been busy and I was sick for a bit, but we’re here now. I wanted to show you guys my bow. But then, Wirt ran into a tree. Silly brother o’ mine.” Greg shook his head. 

“I am not, Greg. That’s rude.” Wirt retorted, slightly annoyed on top of the pain.

Mabel came up to try and see, Wirt reluctantly lowering his head, feeling a fresh rush of pain and blood going to his nose.   
She made a hissing-like noise. “Oohhh yikes. Yeah, I’m not the bone expert in the family. Dip-Dop’s inside. Ask him. Greg can help me real quick and we can pick Paz up from work. Sound good? Then you can show us.” Mabel offered. 

Greg looked uncertain but Wirt waved him off. “Go have fun. The sooner you go, the sooner you can get back and show us what you got.” He spoke nasally even as there was a stream of blood running down his nose and past his lips. 

Greg nodded, taking Mabel’s hand and went with her.   
‘Good.’ Wirt thought. He knew Greg needed some distraction and enjoy himself. Mabel was contagious, as far as Wirt knew, so Greg would be having a blast in no time.   
Watching them leave, Wirt opened the door to the Mystery Shack and went inside, glancing around to see if he could spot anyone.   
Upon not, he hollered. “Hello? Anyone home? Dipper?”   
Nothing.   
He went to where he knew the kitchen was and tried removing as much blood as he could. Then he tried out back where he heard wood being chopped. Passing by a mirror he checked his eyes. They were back to charcoal, which was good. Though Wirt wasn’t sure why they turned in the first place it why they lasted as long as they did.   
He put the glasses in his pocket and opened the back, only to stop as he felt his face heat so bad he could feel it and his pulse quickened. 

There, chopping wood, was Dipper. Shirtless and sweating as the summer heat beat down on him. He wore one of Mabel’s headbands to keep his hair from his face, his hat not there, probably where his shirt was.   
Dipper wasn’t ripped by any means but he was...decently fit. The kind you get from running through the woods and chopping things. Maybe fighting things, evidence by Wirt’s witness and some scars he saw upon Dipper’s body.   
Wirt gulped, his mouth feeling dry and tasting blood. 

Wirt couldn’t bring himself to speak.   
Dipper stopped his progress, not seeing Wirt there near the doorway, and began to guzzle the water he had near.   
Wirt’s gaze locked on his throat, his memory a unhelpful reminder.   
Suddenly Dipper’s gaze locked with his. Caramel on charcoal. He spit out the water, coughing as he choked.   
He set it down and walked over, seeming unbothered, unlike Wirt, about being shirtless. 

“W-what are you doing here?” He eyed Wirt’s nose, having just noticed. “What happened to your nose?”   
Dipper tentatively rose his hand to touch.   
Wirt flinched at first, causing Dipper to do the same, thinking he’d hurt Wirt. 

Wirt took a deep breath. “I ran...into a tree. M-Mabel said you could check-check if it’s not broken.” 

Dipper nodded, grasping the sides of Wirt’s head and gently tilting it to see. Only, he didn’t leave his hands there, like Wirt thought. Dipper moved his hands, one of them, to gently run over his nose, most likely feeling for anything broken. 

Wirt gasped as that butterfly feeling went to his lower stomach. His brain felt like it was spinning with the amount of care Dipper was taking.   
Dipper ran his fingers along the bridge and sides of his nose. There was pain but not as much as the initial impact.   
Dipper’s breath was felt on his face as he breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Not broken. You must’ve just banged it good. You-uh-wanna come-come in! For- a drink?”   
Dipper became nervous after the results on Wirt’s nose were fine. The blush covering his face was still a cute sight to Wirt.  
Wirt gulped again, but nodded, doing something impulsive and hooking a finger to Dipper’s and pulling him inside. 

They ping-ponged stories and experiences, Wirt avoiding as many-or even lying- details about his stories, since they involved the darker part of his life. 

There was something Wirt realized, as he continued to chat with Dipper. He liked him and not in the way his father said.   
His father HAD to be wrong, right? 

Yes, he found Dipper very attractive, the muscles, the freckles fitting his skin like stars Wirt wanted to count and connect, but he was unbelievably sweet and dorky and cute.   
Part of him, so selfishly, didn’t want it to end. He enjoyed just even talking to Dipper. Even the slightest touch, it sent his mind into its fantasy where they could be laying side by side, whispering together under the stars and laughing at dumb things. At mundane things. In his fantasy, Wirt could picture just...playing with Dipper’s hairs on the nape of his neck, his head nuzzled under his chin as Dipper would go on and on about...well, Wirt didn’t care what the topic could be.  
Or maybe they wouldn’t speak at all.  
He came to it when Dipper was explaining their summer adventures when they were 12. He told the story about the “lamby dance”, which Dipper blushed the way through that story.   
Wirt would always wonder why it was the “lamby dance” story that got his attention.

In turn, Wirt told him of this dumb song he sang explaining who he and Greg were to a bunch of senile elder folks.   
Just like that, they were bouncing stories off and so animatedly to the point they we facing each other on the couch, Dipper holding his head, elbow propped on the back side of the couch, while Wirt spoke mostly with his hand, his other stayed on Dipper’s knee, a subconscious action he hadn’t realized he was doing. Wirt was none the wiser of the fond smile on Dipper’s lips or the content look in his eyes. 

Neither even noticed the three spying from a window close by, all with Cheshire grins on their faces.


End file.
